Himura and Kamiya
by Neko Oni-chan
Summary: Ever wonder what happened the first night Kenshin stayed at the dojo? How about the First Kiss? First anything? Find out what happened between the manga chapters --beginning to the end. K/K *Tokyo Arc, Ch VII - Uchiagehanabi*
1. Ichi

****

Summary- Ever wonder what happened the first night Kenshin stayed at the dojo, when did they fall in love? When did they first kiss? Read and find out what happened between the manga chapters. 

****

Chapter Summary- Kenshin and Kaoru's first and second meeting, just like the chapter heading says…

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin in the slightest, I just like to fill you in on what Watsuki-san never wrote about.

*

"Time passed and legends were formed about him. How he was the strongest samurai to walk the face of this earth, and so, are story begins . . ."

-Introduction, Manga Volume I chapter I

*

Chapter One- The First and Second Meeting

The streets of Tokyo's markets were bustling with merchants and their customers. People weaving in and out through the stalls, stopping when they found something that caught their eye, talking over the commotion so their companions could here them. Everything was busy with daily life, it was all a little too much for one young man in the crowd. 

Urban cities like Tokyo reminded him of the past, women fluttering down the streets in their fine Kimono, street vendors calling to him, men with their chin high ignoring the world around them. Everything was a little to familiar for him, even the names sounded the same now since Edo was renamed to Tokyo. It was like Kyoto, a place he vowed he would never go back too. Of course here there were no men walking around with Daisho, there were no Shinsengumi on the prowl for him, not as dangerous at all. 'S_till, a little too familiar for my liking yet . . . ._'

The twenty-two year old man eventually steered himself down some alleyways so he could find a quieter part of the town to walk through. He only ever went into populated parts of the town like that when necessary; this time it was hunger that drove him there. He needed to purchase some food items that would last him for a few days. It was time to stock up again, he was going to leave the city today and head into to more desolated areas on the road of life.

Besides the fact that the quiet help his thoughts become a little more clearer, it was also to avoid the rude stares he got when he ventured into those parts of town. He was short and delicate looking, with soft sad violet eyes. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, the high modified samurai knot he use to wear was long out of fashion and he didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself as it was. The colour of his hair and scar did enough of that for him. They were both reds in colour, different shades each but very unnatural looking. His hair was shades of a fiery sunset and the cross scar on his left cheek was a very angry crimson. Yes, he was twenty-two but he still looked like he was a young foreign teenager, and a young stupid one for that because he carried a sword at his side. It always got him in trouble, either with the law or some old proud samurai looking for a fight, but today he managed to avoid it. Taking the back roads would spare him the questioning looks he got for his appearance indeed.

Himura Kenshin let out a sigh of relief when he took to the quieter roads finally, it was time to lose himself in thought again. It was always the same subject.

"How can I find out the answers I need . . . . " Kenshin whispered only to himself as he walked through the residential district.

It had been about four years since he left the bloody battlefields behind, and for those four years it has always been the same subject on his mind. He needed to find a way to help the new era, but in a way that was very opposite of the first time he tried. That only brought about death and sadness to the families of the ones he slaughtered. '_How could any happiness come out of that?'_

Kenshin sighed again deeply lost in thought. '_Of course I can only help the people I see in front of me in the new age, I'd be an idiot if I thought otherwise. I have already tried to reach everyone once and that only brought horror stories of the Hitokiri Battousai.' _On any usual day he would be aware of his senses but today the former Hitokiri was to sadly wrapped up in thought to notice what was going on around him.

Thud.

"Ara!?" Kenshin let out in surprise as he fell backwards on the ground. '_That hurt! That's what I get for not being aware of my surroundings, four years ago I would have been killed if-' _Kenshin stopped mid thought when he heard a whimper in front of him.

"Itaaiii. . . ." moaned a small female voice.

With curious eyes Kenshin rose to the back of his elbows to see what he hit. It was a young girl, probably no older than ten or eleven. She had long black hair tied up in a blue ribbon to match her sparkly eyes. Her little kimono was lavender with a simply Sakura design, she made a very lovely appearance. '_What a cute little girl and I'm such an idiot to not watch where I was going.'_

"Gomen. Gomen. Daijobu ka?" Kenshin asked as he sat straight up after the shock wore off.

"Hai, I'm sorry, I . . . .ano . . ." Her train of thought was lost after she looked down to Kenshin's sword.

Kenshin noticed what she was looking at right away. '_It's either the red hair or the sword that gets people distracted, but the sword always seems to scare poor children, I did it again.'_ Sigh.

"No need to be sorry. Here let me help you." Kenshin extended a hand to the small girl to help her up as he did the same thing himself.

"Arigato. Ano . . . .?"The girl replied as she tried to think of a way to put what she wanted to say.

"Yes?" Kenshin said as he bent down again to pick up a few things that had fallen out of his bag when he fell.

"Your not afraid of being in trouble?" The raven-haired girl asked as she stared at the man.

"Trouble for what?" Asked Kenshin a little confused but amused by her question.

"Oh, for your sword I mean, they are not allowed you know Kenkaku-san . . . ." She trailed off but then made a serious face at him, "They are very bad!"

Kenshin chuckled at the little girl. '_The children do speak the truth don't they.' _He then put on his best Rurouni smile he had been working on for fours years, it seemed to have the effect he hope to achieve. The girl's expression soften into a pretty smile as she waited for a response. She wasn't threatened by him at all as most children where at first. It was only at first though, most children liked Kenshin after they got over their initial fear; they had some kind of sense that told them he was a good person.

"Aa."

That was not the response the little girl wanted from Kenshin, she crocked her head to the side and gave him a curious look. He noticed the look and let out another chuckle.

"But you're not afraid of me for carrying the sword so why should _I_ be afraid of it being bad?" Kenshin asked a little playfully. Now it was the little girl's time to giggle at his question. Kenshin's smile brightened into a real one.

"I think-." The little girl was cut off when someone called her.

"K-chan! There you are." A man walked out through gates of one of the residents as he called the little girl to attention, "Time to come inside."

The man was evidently her father as the girl responded to his request. She started to walk towards the home but then turned around to face the man she was just talking too.

"Ano . . .. Sorry for not looking where I was going Kenkaku-san," The little girl gave a quick bow, "But remember they are bad . . . . But you look good so you are right, I would never be afraid of you."

The girl giggled and blushed as she ran away to go inside the gates. Kenshin just gave an amused smile and a quick nod at the girl as she ran out of sight. Kenshin's spirits lifted that day like they had not done in a very long time. '_I look like a good person and she could never be afraid of me? Hmmm maybe this new Meiji era is going to turn out what I dreamed it to be like after all. For children like her not have to live with fear anymore.' _Before Kenshin started walking again he noticed a little sign by the gates the girl just went through.

****

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu

The house the little blue-eyed girl lived in was a dojo that taught sword arts. '_The sword that protects life? Yes, that is what a sword should do, protect, not kill_.' Kenshin set out again feeling his questions were closer to being answered.

*

*

*

****

Six Years Later

*

*

*

Kenshin quietly walked down a road with residents densely lined up on each side. It had been six years since he had come back to the city but curiosity made him return. Tokyo had been making a name for its self and was progressing day by day; it would be a very important city in the future. Most of all he was looking for a change of scenery, trees and dirt roads can get boring after a while. The natural surroundings changed his attitude towards life to be gentler and he became very humble after ten years of wandering around Japan. '_Still, a little variety in my life nowadays won't kill sessha.'_

'I think I have been in this part of town before.' Kenshin looked around at the houses and buildings as he passed a sense of familiarity came over him. '_Nonetheless I should find a place to stay tonight it's getting pretty late and I would like to see what the new Tokyo has to offer in the morning.'_

Kenshin tensed a little when he felt a hostile ki coming his way that was still far of in the distance. '_Relax Himura, there is no way someone could know you are here. It has been ten years and Hitokiri Battousai is all but a legend now.'_ The presence was not one of a murderous vengeance but it was definitely one of an angry one. Trying to blend in with the scenery with red hair was a little hard but his skills of a retired Hitokiri came in handy if he needed to disappear. So he kept up his quiet pace while trying to make himself blend in so no one would take notice of him. He didn't need to hide; no one was after him anymore.

The presence was closer. Running footsteps could now be heard. Kenshin tensed a little more but kept walking like nothing was bothering him. '_Relax, Himura . . . .''_The person was right behind him and screeched to a halt. '_Relax . . . .'_

"Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kenshin froze to the spot. No one had addressed him that way in many years. '_Time to panic Himura.' _He slowly turned to see who it was that knew of the Battousai._ 'Did someone recognize me? A Samurai? An Inshin? Maybe even a retired Shinsen Gumi? Sessha hopes not . . . .'_ Kenshin was meet with something that he would have last expected.

__

'A girl?'

Kenshin's eyes meet accusing blue ones. The girl was almost as tall as him with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a blue gi, a darker blue hakama and pointing her weapon right at him. '_A Boken? She's lucky I'm not the Hitokiri everyone thinks I am_.' Kenshin sighed in relief, when he looked in the girl's eyes, he saw no harm was going to come to him, she was mad yes, but not a killer. He even got the sense of familiarity at the sight of the girl and another sense of warmth surrounded him. '_What a pretty girl, what am I saying . . . .'_

"I've got you now!"

'What? Has she been looking for me?'

"Your two months of terror and bloodshed ends tonight!" 

__

'What?!'

"Prepare yourself!" With that the blue eyed girl lunged herself in a full out attack against Kenshin.

"ORO!?"

*

To be continued . . . .

*

****

Author's Notes- Now that Kenshin or should I say Battousai and Kaoru have met are story begins. The stories I am going to write are going to be based mostly on the two and maybe more. I'm going to write about the in between stages of the manga. Like what happen the first night he stayed, when did they first start loving each other, first kiss, and stuff like that. I'll take you from the beginning to the end. Some stories might be a chapter long maybe even a few or more. Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think.

****

Glossary-

Sessha- Kenshin's archaic way of saying 'I', instead of using 'Watashi', 'Ore' and so on…

Ara!?- Huh/What!?

Gomen- Sorry

Daijobu ka?- Are you okay?

Hai- Yes, also said when agreeing with something

Kenkaku-san- Mr. Swordsman

Aa- It's kind of like yes, men usually say it when they are agreeing with something

Oro!?- Just like 'Ara', but Kenshin style, it makes Kenshin, well, Kenshin

****

Important- My stories are based on the _Manga_ version of RuoKen, not the anime. The only thing I really took from the anime are his violet eye colour because that is what everyone uses in their fics, he really has blue ones in the manga. Also the colours are different from what Kaoru was wearing when we first saw her in the anime too. I have the colour manga pages of when they first meet and those are the correct colours I wrote about. So stuff like that will happen in my stories, so if you have only seen the anime I'm sorry but you are missing out on too much!

Thanx!

__ __


	2. Ni

****

Chapter Summary- Kenshin takes Kaoru back to the dojo, arguments, and dreams . . . .

****

IMPORTANT- My RuoKen stories are based on the MANGA version not the anime, so if anything confuses you I'll try to explain it at the end of the chapter.

****

Disclaimer- I don't own RuoKen so bog off!

*

"Even now in this new era, the mere mention of Battousai can terrorize the people . . ."

-Himura Kenshin, Manga Volume I chapter I

*

Chapter Two- Evening at the Kamiya Dojo

All was quiet in the streets of Tokyo again after another bloody appearance of Battousai. The six shaku five sun tall hitokiri pillaged the streets earlier and manage to thwart off the police shouting as he ran away that he belonged to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It is said a single teenage girl tried to stop the man all by herself only wielding a Boken. The sword-fighting girl was well trained but no one could live up to the standards of the great Hitokiri Battousai, during the struggle she was cornered and it looked like the end for her. At the last moment though in front of apparent doom she was wield off to safety in a blur. A short man with red hair and a katana at his side was seen carrying her to safety in the other direction when the Battousai ran away much to her protest.

Everything seemed quiet anyway, but if you walked by one dojo in town owned by a Kamiya Kaoru it was a very different story. It seems the red haired man brought the girl back to her home after a brush with death and was introduced into her world. She was the Adjutant Master of the Kasshin style and had lost her students to the new sightings of the Battousai. No one wanted to come near her dojo let alone be a member of it if it was the same style the demon used. Kaoru definitely had her mind set on fixing the problem of being set up and that meant force by her.

The man who rescued her was very surprised by her fiery spirit but who would not be, earlier that same evening she even accused him of being the Battousai. She was wrong in the end though; the man was only a rurouni wandering around Japan, he knew nothing of terror and bloodshed as he claimed so himself. To prove his point more he carried a Sakabatou, a reverse blade sword. How could he be the Hitokiri Battousai if he carried a weapon that could not kill? Even after she left him alone to try and track down the real one he knew something was wrong and felt the need to step in. To make matters worse the girl was saying she was going to take care of the problem herself. The Rurouni knew the man was much more skilled than she was and going after him again would only result in the dojo girl's early death.

Much to his protest she was not about to back down. Her father founded the Kasshin style and had witnessed the violence of the Bakumatsu first hand. For ten years he fought for the ideals of the 'sword that protects life' and no one was going to say he was a murderer.

"As a member of the regional sword squad, he was sent to Seinan to stop an uprising. The world he died in was far from the world he wanted to die in." The Rurouni's protest about her giving up chase had only added full to her fire and she was going to fully let him know what she was fighting for. "The One who claims to be the Hitokiri Battousai has already killed at least ten people in the name of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

The man seemed to settle when she was talking to him; his look took on a more thoughtful one while he hid his face behind long hair. The other man sitting next to her side tending her wound stayed silent as she spoke. "This school, founded by my father, its names and ideals of protecting lives is being tarnished by a mass murderer," Kaoru was beyond angry with the man and did not understand his logic's at all for not wanting to stop a serial killer. She looked the Rurouni straight in the eye only to have herself on the brink of tears, "But I guess a rurouni like YOU wouldn't understand."

Kenshin's face took on a look of slight surprise, while hers still remained mad and about to cry. 'I_ wouldn't understand? Only if you knew half my stories, but I can see I'm not going to win this argument . . . .'_ Kenshin drew up his best rurouni look and smiled back at the girl. It was her turn to be surprised.

"But Sessha does not believe you should be searching for him with your arm like this," Kenshin pointed to the bandaged arm that was being tended to. When she first attacked Battousai earlier in the evening he managed to get a good cut on her upper sword arm. "Perhaps it would be best to be cautious for now."

He started to walk away form Kaoru to the door, "After all if your sword can not protect your own life, how can it protect others?" Kenshin did not give her time to answer as he opened the door, "Besides I highly doubt that your father would choose the honor of his school over the life of his beloved daughter." He slid out of the door. "Excuse me," and with that he was gone only to have Kaoru stare in shock after listening to his quiet reprimand. 

The man sitting to her side finished his mending and finally spoke; "I'm done." Kaoru snapped out her state and thanked the older man she called Kihei. "Kaoru-san do not take his words to seriously. After all, he is just a rurouni and probably not too trustworthy. Sometimes I think you're too well-meaning for your own good."

"Maybe. . . . maybe your right . . . ." Kihei was satisfied with her reply, he bid goodnight and left Kaoru to her own thoughts for the evening. _'Maybe your right but something tells me to take that man seriously, maybe I should-' _Smack! Kaoru slapped herself in the head for thoughts that were about to come. _'How could I think of even listening to what that man has to say, he's not even a man! He looked about my age and has gone through nothing like I have!'_ She slapped her hands to the ground, rose to her feet and stomped outside to the porch to clear her head of a certain read headed rurouni. _'After all I'm never going to see him again.'_

*

__

'She has a very big temperament for being such a small girl, there was no arguing with that one.' Kenshin felt bad for the girl and couldn't imagine how a girl could live alone by herself in this day and age, and on top of that even run a dojo too. Something told him to stick close to the girl with familiar blue eyes; it was a feeling that if he didn't something awful was going to happen. After much obsessing and waging a mini war in his head Kenshin decided to stay very close. If something were to happen to her it would be his fault because someone was committing the crimes in his name and he could just not live with that.

When he went back the first time to follow the girl that evening he was enraged by the sight he saw. The fake Battousai had just inflicted a cut on her upper arm from his sword, Kenshin felt like running the man through for his actions. How could anyone harm an innocent girl fighting with a boken, obviously the man was in no harm of being hurt . . . too badly anyway. He snapped out of his angered state when he saw fear run through her eyes of the girl as the so-called Battousai was stalking upon her for a kill. Training was set in motion and Kenshin dashed forward to save her before it was to late. He dearly wanted to put her aside and turn around and teach the man a lesson but he knew he needed to get the dojo girl far away before she tried anything and got hurt again. So after much struggling from the girl he finally made it back to her home only to find out the story as to why she considered doing such actions. Then in the end to upset her further when he wished her to stop the chase for her own safety, that's when he felt it was time to take his leave, but not for long.

Kenshin backtracked his way to the Kamiya dojo again when he made up his mind. He had the strongest urge to knock on her doors and demand he stays and be her bodyguard until the fake Battousai was caught. He knew very well that she was going to go out again and try to catch him, stronger or not. _'Do you really think a girl would want a single male staying in her home, especially a strange man she did not know? No, sessha thinks not Himura.'_ Instead of forcing his way in side Kenshin went around the corner of the dojo and spotted a perfect opportunity. On his way out earlier he noticed a group of trees that would make a perfect hiding spot at the edge of the yard by the wall, and now he was going to put it to some use. He briefly eyed the tree for sturdiness and the best branch to land on. After making his decision in one silent jump he made his way up the tree. A couple of leaves fell of the branch when he landed but all in all his stealth skills were still good after ten years of not being used daily. He proceeded to climb up a few more branches into ones that had more foliage so he would not be seen and finally rested in between the cover of leaves. Kenshin placed his bag of belongings on a higher branch above him and took his Sakabatou out of its resting-place at his side and laid it up against his shoulder and thigh so it would not fall.

'_At least sessha will know if she tries to go out and do anything foolish again like she did tonight, sessha can follow her if she does just that.'_ As he was planning out what he would do if the dojo girl tried to leave again he noticed someone moving around the resident. Kaoru was stomping out of the bathhouse and she did not look very happy. Kenshin winced at the sight of her, she was not happy because of him and the protest he made earlier. _'Pretty girls like her should not have an angry face like that and it's all sessha's fault she has to go though this.'_ Sigh. 

Kaoru made her way to the middle of the porch and slid down to the floor with a thump. She had taken a cold bath to cool her thoughts down for she was still angry at her situation. The cold water did not shock her system as she hoped it would, her mind still went racing back to the man she just met and now she was even starting to feel bad because of her actions and harsh words. _'Kaoru-chan no baka, you always scare off the men, and he even saved you too. How often do you get to be saved by a man like in fairy tales? Not very often.'_ A small blush crept upon Kaoru's cheeks after she realized the thoughts that were going through her head; she just could not take her mind off of the rurouni. It amazed her how such a small man could easily scoop her in his arms and run away like he was holding nothing at all. Even when she first attacked him he easily jumped over her to avoid the attack in one leap but in the end he more or less unceremoniously landed on the ground with a crash. Still Kaoru had a sinking feeling there was a lot more to the Kenkaku-san than he was leading on. '_But no matter how many times I looked at him I did not see a swordsman, the blade was almost as big as him, and a sakabatou even, honestly, what a strange man.'_

Kenshin was amused by his show as he hid in the trees, he curiously watched her as a play of emotions appeared on her features. Kaoru's emotions were like a split second reaction they could change in a heartbeat, once he even thought he saw her blush. _'I wonder what in the world she is thinking now.'_ Curiosity got the better of Kenshin and he leaned over to get a better view but as he did a twig snapped causing a rather large echo of sound to cascade through the dojo. _'Oops . . . .'_

__

'What was that?' Kaoru rose to her feet and jumped of the porch onto the ground. She made her way to stand in the middle of the yard and tried to determine where the sound had come from, looking back and forth she noticed a rake she left out earlier in the day from chores and went to pick it up. Kenshin now noticed she had a weapon in tow and started to get a little worried but knew there was no way he could jump down to make a get away without her noticing. So he decided to stay put and pray for luck to be on his side for once. Kaoru was making a circle around the dojo grounds and was stalking closer to the trees he was hidden in. Once she reached them she stopped abruptly and looked up. Kenshin was now frozen to the spot. Head still up Kaoru tiptoed closer to the trees, rake also still in hands ready to attack. Eyes up, another step forward.

"EYYAAAHHHH!!!" Kaoru jumped back about five feet. Kenshin still immobile. Her fright was short lived after she noticed what scared her and let out a sigh in relief. A black cat had jumped out of the bushes below the trees and scared the daylights out of her.

"Kitty you scared me I thought you were Battousai coming to get me!" After her heartbeat slowed and she caught her breath Kaoru shooed the cat off and started to make her way back inside the dojo a little shaky still. Kihei shortly came out after to see what the problem was only to have Kaoru affirm him everything was fine.

Tinged a little blue Kenshin let out the breath he was holding when the lights in the dojo finally went out. 'Sessha is to old for this . . . .' He thought it was a little odd that Kihei seemed to take his time and had a lack of concern when he came out of the dojo to check on Kaoru but the thought was brushed aside for another day.

After a heart attack of his own the former hitokiri decided to stay in the tree for the rest of the night until morning light would break. Hoping the whole the night he would not be caught and also wondering what in the world tomorrow would bring him.

Kaoru slept peacefully and her dreams were full of a brave red headed swordsman carrying her off to safety while Kenshin dreamt of falling off trees and being assaulted by garden tools.

*

To be continued . . .

*

****

Next Chapter- Kenshin's first night IN the Dojo.

****

Author's Notes- Just to clear up a few things for you. Kihei was in the manga but not the anime; he is kind of like Kaoru's live in housekeeper. The sad thing is later he turns out to be Gohei's older (shorter) brother and was trying to get close with Kaoru so they could force her to sell them the dojo. So after Kenshin saves her the first night he does not stay, he leaves after she pretty much tells him off (read above story ^_^). They meet the next day again though in town, the day he saves her from Gohei. If you want to read the first manga chapter or more go to my web page link on my bio page. Then go to the RuoKen section and then the links part and in there I have a list of links where you can read the manga on the web. The first dialogue section I took is almost directly from the manga (changed a little here and there) so that really did happen.

****

Glossary-

Six shaku five sun- about 195 cm

Sessha- Kenshin's archaic way of saying 'I', instead of using 'Watashi', 'Ore' and so on…

Kaoru-san- Miss Kaoru

Kenkaku-san- Mr. Swordsman

****

*

Thanks- 

Moonwind, Kenshin_Kaoru_4Ever, Chiruken, Ferai, Shiomei, John Ayala, Chiki, ANGELgirl777, and everpondering- Thanx for all your reviews!

Ferai- Just to answer your question about chapter one, no they didn't meet six years earlier, that was my little thing. I think when I'm done with this I want to write a wondering piece about Kenshin so that little bit will be included. But hey, Viz got the rights to RuoKen and are going to start translating it, also there will be an article about it in #7 of Shonen Jump so check that out and see what's up! Thanx for the review again!

Thanx!


	3. San

****

Chapter Summary- Kenshin's first night IN the dojo.

****

IMPORTANT- My RuoKen stories are based on the MANGA version not the anime, so if anything confuses you I'll try to explain it at the end of the chapter.

****

Disclaimer- Sessha does not own Rurouni Kenshin, even know he is Rurouni Kenshin de gozaru. 

*

"A sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. Whatever pretty words you use to speak of it, this is its true nature."

-Himura Kenshin, Manga Volume I chapter I

*

Himura and Kamiya

Chapter Three- Unable to sleep 

*

"Twenty Eight."

Kamiya Kaoru lay in her futon recalling the day's earlier events unable to sleep.

Many things had happen that day. Her previous night was horrible, she had almost gotten her self killed and was helplessly rescued by a man, a short man. Was she so helpless that someone of almost the same build as her had to save her? It seems so, yes. Then only later in the evening after he carried her all the way home she ends up pouring out her emotions and telling the damn rurouni off. She felt bad, but she was never to see him again. 

She was wrong.

He was in her dreams that night saving her like a hero, again. She awoke the next morning remembering the dreams, but pushed the pleasant thoughts out her head, she was never going to see the nameless man again.

She was wrong again.

That morning she had gone to Tokyo's market with her houseguest Kihei in tow. In the midst of her shopping she noticed the police were having trouble with a man, a red haired-man. It was the Rurouni. It seems he had gotten caught with his sword and had given them a bit of trouble. Kaoru argued with the police to set him free only to have them noticed that she taught at Battousai's dojo, this made her a little ticked and she let them know. Kihei smoothed the argument by discreetly handing one of the patrol some money and they let the rurouni go with a warning. Knowing very well the man was not rich and was wandering Kaoru offered a place to stay while in town, but he humbly refused he had plans to take care of. She also tried to apologize and thank him for saving her but he brushed it off, for he was a rurouni and she shouldn't worry about such matters when it came to him. She exchanged some information with him about the Battousai and they parted ways. Kaoru wondered what kind of things he would have to tend too; but then again she would never see him so it was of no matter.

She was wrong once again.

Later that day she was in the dojo reading when a cup broke on it's own. Bad Omen. Just then Kihei came in and revealed his intentions to Kaoru. She was to give him the dojo willingly or with force, that's when his younger brother Gohei stepped in. She took one look at the tall man and realized she was standing in front of Battousai. Or so it seemed a fake one as Kihei explained all you needed to do was mention the name and everyone got scared. The past two months of her life was evidence of that. 

Kaoru tried again to defend her self but was put in her place with a blow to the shoulder and then held by her gi dangling from Gohei's grasp. Death was rushing through her head again when she saw a yearning for it in his eyes.

All of the sudden though at the perfect moment there was a snap at the entrance of the dojo and a man fell to the ground. The Rurouni was standing behind him. Kaoru was frightened, she was scared now that the delicate looking man was now going to be killed because of her too, but why did he come back? He asked for her to be set free while he started to stalk closer to them. Gohei asked if he believed in the 'sword that protects life' non-sense she did, his answer was a curt 'no'. Kaoru felt her heart tug, another person did not believe in her ideals. He went on to say Kenjutsu was an art of killing, nothing more, nothing less. However he went on to add that he would like the 'joke of ideals' to become its true nature one day. She was surprised at his words again, and he even managed to pull off another one of those smiles.

Everything got very serious again in an instance when the brother's thugs challenged the man. Her fear returned for the rurouni, he was going to die. Or so she thought.

She screamed for him to get way, but the rurouni disappeared. Everyone was stunned, he was before the men drawing his sword and picking up speed. Where had this come from! With a few strokes and minimal labor the attackers lay on the floor defeated. Utter shock.

He turned to them to look over his side with sword resting on shoulder and glared at them with cold but a bit mischief in his eyes. He proclaimed the Hitokiri Battousai did not use her style, he used The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, a school that guaranteed a quick death but do to his Sakabatou they were saved. Realization shocked through Kaoru's mind.

The smiling Rurouni was the Hitokiri Battousai.

Everything after that was a blur on Kaoru's mind. Gohei challenged Battousai, and lost after he was plummeted by an air attack. After that her hero tried to make a retreat after apologizing about lying to her, but before she knew it the words were coming out her mouth, she asked him to stay with her. Her offer did not look like it was going to be taken so she settled for at least asking his name.

It was Kenshin, Himura Kenshin. It was a perfect name for him, 'heart of the sword'. The man before her obviously lived by the sword and was going to probably die by the sword one day. Kaoru thought it was impossible for him to have any other name.

She was so surprised when he also added that he wouldn't mind staying with her, only for a little while though. He was a rurouni and a time to wonder again would come but right now he was a little tired of the life. Kaoru had no time to think about being happy or second-guessing her decision for asking him to stay with her, there was so much more that happened after that. The police came and cleaned out all the men that made an attack on her; she had to answer their questions too. Kenshin stayed out of it as much as he could trying to hide in the background but the question of who beat them up did rise a few times. After the police left he graciously helped her clean the dojo doing most of the work himself. Then it was time for dinner; he once again stepped in and cooked it for her. He was a good cook, she would have to ask him to do it for her more often, Kenshin was a lot better than she was. Then after an awkward evening of scrambling up a guest bedroom for him they bid each other goodnight. It was late and she was tired, they would work out the details tomorrow because everything was going by to fast.

*

So now she lay in her futon unable to sleep. Hitokiri Battousai is asleep not so far from her room but she was not thinking about that prospect of it at all, only one thought stayed in her mind above all the others.

"Twenty-eight, he's TWENTY-EIGHT!"

Kaoru was utterly amazed, and utterly mad. How can Kenshin be so old! Her mine was boggled when she found out his age which was shortly after he agreed to stay. He himself wasn't even really certain what it was at first, he made a comedic attempt to figure it out by counting on his fingers. Kenshin probably hadn't even thought about his birthday in many years, it didn't matter when you wondered all over Japan and didn't have a soul to tell about it. The thing was he looked so very young. In her mindset he shouldn't have been much older than her, early twenties at the max. He was short which made him look younger, his face was smooth and innocent looking except for the scar that marred his left cheek. The hair colour brought about a more cheerful appearance to him, he always seemed happy on the posterior except when he slashed through Gohei and his men earlier. An almost thirty year old that fought through the revolution should be tired and rugged looking, they should definitely not look like Kenshin.

What made her mad was the fact that when she turns twenty-eight she is probably not going to look like a teenager any more like he does. '_What in the world was going on with that man's breeding anyway?'_ Another question arose with that thought. Red hair and violet eyes. '_What kind of background did he have for him to appear with such exotic features?'_ That was a question she would have to save for another day and ask him himself.

Her mind was bustling with thoughts about Kenshin and his appearances; sleep was not coming soon. Kaoru decided to some fresh air to calm her self; the stuffy room was not helping. Carefully she climbed out of bed and slip on another layer of clothing over her yukata to keep the nights chill away. Made her way outside quietly and sat on the porch outside her room still locked in thought.

Minutes later musings ceased when she heard a rather large thud emanating from the dojo. A similar thing had happened the night before to her but this time it sounded to big to be a cat. She once again jumped to her feet but decided on grabbing a real weapon this time instead of a garden tool. Lucky for her she always kept a boken handy in her room just in case, and this might be the case. Similar sounds were emerging from the dojo again. _'Did Gohei or his brother get free and come back to get me?'_ Kaoru clamped down, she was mad if that was the fact, how dare they come back again and bother her after being beaten to a pulp by Kenshin. She gathered the material of her yukata closer and started making her way towards the dojo.

After creeping her way to the dojo she peered in and saw a candle lit in the middle, but nothing else. She took a step forward inside and then that's when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Kaoru quickly swung her boken to the side towards the object in self-defense. No contact was made and she quickly found herself off balance and falling to the floor. The floor never came but she did land on something hard but at the same time soft.

"Itai!" Kaoru winced in pain, the landing hurt. A deep moan was heard from below her and she stiffened. _'Ano . . . what did I land on?'_ Frightened she turned her head down and saw a somewhat familiar shade of red; hair was spilled on the ground below her. Bending her head more she locked onto eyes, violet eyes. She blinked, Kenshin blinked.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin?"

Oh, how so wrong she had been earlier when she thought he was almost the same build as she was. The hard thing she landed on was Kenshin's chest and it was all muscle. Kaoru could tell because she had her hands all over it bracing herself along with half of her being. Second-guessing this man's strength would never come again.

"Ano . . . Are you okay?"

Kaoru blinked again, she realized she had been staring at the poor man below her for more than an appropriate time and quickly jumped to the side a little embarrassed. _'Kaoru-chan stop staring like an idiot!'_

Kenshin was a little stunned about what had just transpired. All he knew was all the sudden something had been swung at him and the girl slipped because she failed to hit him so he dived underneath her to break the fall. Next he found himself being straddled by Kaoru-dono and her gaze fixed on him rather uncomfortably. 

"Hai . . .Gomen but I heard noises in the dojo," Kaoru squeaked out a little reluctantly.

"Aa, then it is me who should apologize, sessha was the one who caused them." '_He was the one to cause them, what in the heck was he doing?'_ She decided to ask.

"What were you doing out here Kenshin?"

"Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono, Sessha was practicing Kata because he couldn't sleep. Sessha hopes he did not offend you by using the dojo . . ."

__

'Offend me? What a sweet man.'

"Kenshin, you are my quest and as I said earlier I want you to make yourself at home, you can do anything you want. You scared me though, I forgot you were here and figured it might have been thieves or something. I'm sorry for attacking you," Kaoru giggled a little at her mistake. _'Great, first day here and I try to assault the man, AGAIN!'_

"Don't worry about me Kaoru-dono you will not hurt me." Kenshin spoke the truth, even if she ever did end up connecting one of her surprise attacks she wouldn't be able to harm him. Hitokiri Battousai can take a beating from a woman, dojo instructor or not. 

She giggled again, that was probably true. "You were practicing? Can I watch?"

"Sessha was done for tonight."

"Oh."

"But if you want to next time . . ." Kenshin usually, well actually never practiced in front of anyone but if the time arose he felt he wouldn't mind if the girl watched. Tonight was out of the ordinary for him too, he usually never practiced in a dojo, wide-open spaces were needed for the Hiten style if it was to be used to the fullest. However he could not sleep at all and practicing kata was the only thing he could think of to tire himself out.

"I would like that." Kaoru was pleased immensely that he was honoring her enough with a practice session one day. Not many people in Japan have seen his sword style in action.

Kenshin smiled. "Well sessha should try to go to sleep." He stood up and started to head for the door.

"Ano, Kenshin, I couldn't sleep. Could you stay with me for a while? We could start to get to now each other maybe." A small pink tinge started to appear on her cheeks, but if he was going to be staying for a while, why not?

Hesitantly Kenshin made his way back to Kaoru and sat in front of her placing his sword to the side. "What would Kaoru-dono like to know?"

__

'Kaoru-dono would like to know a lot of things, first off, why the dono?' Sigh. "I'm not sure." That was a lie.

"Aa." He chuckled at the girl, Kaoru had quit the fiery spirit but she could also be very timid and shy. "Sessha has a question, if you may?"

"Hai."

"Why did you want me to stay, don't you mind living with a complete stranger?" This was the question that kept him up all night; he didn't get her reasoning at all.

"Well it's exactly like I said before, I don't care about peoples past and, well, I've been alone for a while now and the only way to have company is with a stranger I guess." 

Kenshin understood fully now, she was lonely. He himself had been in a similar predicament now for over a decade and knew exactly what she was going through. A common bond was made between the two that night. "Sessha understands," Kenshin smiled knowing at the girl.

She looked up at Kenshin and saw him smiling at her. New feelings washed through her. The most important was trust. Seeing him giving her that smile she knew that no harm was ever going to come to her from Kenshin. She never really ever thought about fearing him before but she should very well of. He was the Hitokiri Battousai for Kami-sama sake. Anyone else would of turned him away for fear of there lives but this man reassured her he was done with his killing days and was never, ever going to take a life again. Secretly she wondered if push came to shove if he would be able to keep that vow. There had to be some people out there looking for revenge on the great Himura Battousai, and that meant his death. She hoped that situation would never arise, it would break her heart if the happy man in front of her had to kill again because of his past. Clearly he was trying to make a new life and separate it from the old.

They talked for about another half an hour, nobody got to personal though and neither one of them was about to dig into the others lives. They both had painful pasts and would like to leave that conversation for another day if it ever came to being that personal. Kenshin found out a little more about Kaoru's school and the area he was staying in. Kaoru managed to pull some information about Kenshin's travels through Japan, not too much though. She knew getting facts out the man would be far and few and he would be the one telling her when he felt like it.

Slumber slowly crept up on each other and they felt it was time to sleep. They both were a little reluctant to go back to sleep because of their newfound friendship. It had been a long time since both of them had been in such carefree company but it was getting late and they had tomorrow. They bid each other good night and went to there separate rooms.

Kenshin's original plan was only to stay for a week max and help her with the dojo rejuvenation. After seeing the girl's hidden loneliness he felt the need to perhaps stay a little longer than that. Kaoru wasn't beautiful like a Geisha but she was pretty and cute, it was likely in the near future she would find a husband and have all her problems solved when she found love. Temper and spunk seemed to come as a package deal with her but Kenshin didn't mind her challenging emotions. Unknowingly Kenshin decided he would stay until he felt his presence was not needed any more, physically or emotionally, but until then he would enjoy the companionship of the dojo girl.

*

To be continued . . .

*

****

Next Chapter- Settling in at the Kamiya Dojo.

****

Author's Notes- 

*Cough* . . . umm, yeah, a little to many 'sesshas' to drive you to the loony bin, but I promise I won't add in any 'de gozarus' to grate on your nerves any further. I know it's a little redundant but Kenshin's speech is such a key part to his character structure, so live with it!

All right so as I explained before in the previous chapter's notes Kenshin does not take up on Kaoru's first offer of room and board. Before he came to her rescue the next day he was out researching the fake Battousai. The guy at the door Kenshin knocked down when we seem him come back to the dojo again was one of Gohei's thugs guarding the brother's place. Most likely Kenshin made the guy bring him to where Gohei was, then knocked him out, heh heh. (So yeah, there was never that bit about Kaoru's father breaking Gohei's thumb.) Kihei wanted the dojo because Tokyo was building up fast and the dojo's worth was going to tenfold soon. So he sent his brother Gohei out as the fake Battousai so she would have to sell the dojo when she lost all her students. But we all now Kenshin came to her rescue when they tried to force her, blah blah blah. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

****

Glossary-

Kenshin- Ken=sword, Shin=heart: 'Heart of the sword'.

Ano- equivalent to 'umm'.

Sessha- Kenshin's archaic way of saying 'I', instead of using 'Watashi', 'Ore' and so on…

Kaoru-dono- 'Miss Kaoru', more polite and outdated version of 'Kaoru-san/sama', only Kenshin uses this.

Hai- 'Yes', also said when agreeing with something.

Gomen- Sorry.

Gomen Nasai- More formal way of saying sorry.

Aa- It's kind of like 'yes', men usually say it when they are agreeing with something. Kenshin says it a lot.

Kami-sama- Japanese version of 'Oh my god' or 'for Christ's sake', get the drift?

*

Thanx!


	4. Shi

****

Chapter Summary- A normal day at the Kamiya Dojo. Yeah, right.

****

IMPORTANT- My RuoKen stories are based on the MANGA version not the anime, so if anything confuses you I'll try to explain it at the end of the chapter. Plus it means no stupid pink Gi *grin*

Disclaimer- Nope, 'fraid not, don't own RuoKen. . . 

*

"We didn't fight for the power and glory of the government. It was to protect and build a world where people can pursue happiness. If we forget that, we are mere upstarts."

-Himura Kenshin Manga Volume I, Chapter II

*

****

Chapter Four- Normal Days

Kamiya Kaoru awoke early on a weekday's morning. The light in the sky had yet to enter, it almost seemed like it was night but the melody of the birds chirping in the distance told you otherwise. She never usually got up so early but she had a plan and getting up before the sun was necessary.

"Hah! Let's see Kenshin beat me this morning!"

The morning after Kenshin's first night in the dojo Kaoru awoke to find him up and preparing breakfast for the two of them. Since that day it became a routine, Kenshin up and waiting for Kaoru to emerge. It was a little over a week and Kenshin's presence in the dojo became normal and expected. It was nice to have someone there everyday again, even if it was just to talk. He was a little quiet but always pleasant and helpful. The rurouni spent most of the week fixing the dojo where Gohei's thugs destroyed it. Kaoru tried to hire someone to do the work but Kenshin protested saying it was mostly his fault because he _was_ the one who sent Gohei crashing through the wood floor. Besides fixing the planks he also repaired a few more things around the dojo; in about a day he would probably finish. It was nice to have a man around to do the harder jobs.

But today Kaoru was going to beat him to the kitchen and make a special breakfast for her tenant in quiet thanks for the work he has done.

She quickly combed her hair and threw it up in a loose ponytail, straightened her yukata and put on an extra layer on top to keep the morning nip away. Dressing in full Kimono would take to much time, she could get dressed after breakfast was made. Kenshin had already seen her in sleeping wear so it didn't really bother her to let him see it again. It would probably happen once more so he might as well get use to it. Hoping to her feet she picked up her steps towards the kitchen. 

__

'I hope he likes what a make for him, I haven't cooked for anyone in a long time . . .' Kaoru had a smile on her face. Having Kenshin around made her look forward to something during the day even if she had to drag him into conversation most of the time. Being stubborn she soon learned was one of his favorite traits and he did not divulge too much on their topics, but then again she also figured this out the first day they met.

Kaoru did finally learn something about his past although it wasn't directly through him. They were in the market yesterday to pick up supplies when the police stopped Kenshin on terms he was carrying a katana. Kaoru found him surrounded by them and even some of the armed forces, the ones that had special permission to carry a sword. After trying to harm her and innocent bystanders Kenshin went into full action and challenged the guard. Of course in minutes they all were flat on their backs. 

Just as she thought the episode was over a tall man called for Kenshin, he turned out to be the Patriot General Aritomo Yamagata. A sad smile crossed Kenshin's lips and Kaoru was surprised by his action and the fact he was familiar with the man, but then again he was Himura Battousai, why would he not. A request was made by the man for Kenshin to return with him and he would be given a place in the government. Of course Kenshin politely refused and tried to make his way as the man called for him again. Yamagata informed him you needed power of the government, one sword could do nothing anymore.

That's when Kaoru found out what Kenshin's life had become since he left the patriots. Putting his hand gently on her shoulder and smiling Kenshin told Yamagata he could protect the people he saw in front of him, with his sword alone, and that was enough for him. They left without a glance back at a promising career in the Meiji government.

Kaoru felt she understood Kenshin a little more and why he became a rurouni, he was the most unselfish man alive. A little ironic considering he was, and probably still is the most feared hitokiri in Japan, and he wanted to protect lives.

Turning the corner Kaoru slowed her pace; she could smell miso coming from the kitchen already. '_Kenshin you beat me again . . ._' Disappointed she sluggishly opened the door to the room and entered. Around the cooking area she could see rice, miso soup and other items he made sitting out ready and waiting. Another glance around the kitchen turned up no smiling rurouni though.

'_He must be in the dojo finishing up . . .I guess I'll take a bath, it is a little early . . ._'

Turning on her heals Kaoru headed back to her room. She mused to herself that Kenshin must have never slept because he was always awake before her and never went to sleep before she did either. Once in her room she collected her things needed for a bath and left the room again. Walking down the halls she noticed no sign of Kenshin and heard no noise from the dojo. A constant pounding had consumed most of the days while he was in there hammering away at the floorboards. Shrugging it off she stepped up onto the entrance of the bathhouse pulling the door open.

A little stupefied Kaoru just stood there with the door open gaping at her observation.

Kenshin was leaned over picking up articles of soap and collecting them into his wash bucket. He was clad in a damp yukata that clung to him in such a way his gi and hakama never did. The hakama was designed to hide ones movements and the gi hung loose, most of the time he looked like he was floating in the cloth. The pale moistened yukata gave a little more light to his hidden figure underneath. 

It was not the clothing that made her gasp when she entered; it was the way his hair hung. It was wet and clinging to his back with a few strands hanging in front as he bent down. The red hair looked like a dark crimson when wet and was down and unbound. It was the first time she ever saw him in such a way. The Kenkaku-san persona was wiped away with a change of clothes and hairstyle.

Kenshin straightened himself and turned to give her a smile acknowledging her presence. "Good Morning Kaoru-dono, you are up early this morning."

Kaoru blinked from the haze of her newfound vision. "H-hai, I was, ano . . . your hair . . .is down . . ."

Confused a little Kenshin blinked a couple of times before he registered, "Uh, oh! The tie broke and sessha will need to make a new one for his hair."

"Oh, I have one you can use for the time being, if that's okay."

"That would be nice, would you like sessha to get another bath ready for you?" He said while pointing at the bundle in her arms that appeared to be bathing articles. She was also not dressed so he assumed that's why she had come into the bathhouse, not for an early morning chat.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin, let me get you a tie first and then we can eat the breakfast you made. Wouldn't want it to get cold would we?"

"Alright sessha will just go back to his room first and-"

"I'll bring it to you, just wait for me there okay," quickly Kaoru turned around and headed back for her room the second time that morning. Kenshin shrugged it off thinking that Kaoru-dono was an odd girl sometimes.

*

Never in her life did she think a man could look like that. Kenshin was a rare sight to behold and she never noticed it before. The eye and hair colour did get everyone's full attention but they were to transfix on those features to notice the rest of the man. 

The vision of him giving her a gentle smile with rosy skin from the steam of the bath was something entirely different for her. She never really looked at Kenshin in the way she just had mere moments ago. Never did she realize she was living with a striking person, and why didn't she realize it before?

'_Kami-sama I never knew a man could be beautiful . . ._'

She wanted to leave the bathhouse as quickly as possible to get away from Kenshin and calm her nerves. It was embarrassing to act like a bumbling teenager around such . . . a man. Now calm and restored she grasped the hair tie in her hand tightly and stepped in front of Kenshin's door. A quick knock was her next gesture.

"Come in."

Kenshin sat on floor legs crossed running a comb through his hair, a little dry but still damp. The sodden yukata was replaced with his light hakama and navy blue gi. When he heard the door slide open, looking up he gave Kaoru a smile. The flush on her face did not go unnoticed. 

" . . . Ano, I brought you a tie, I hope you like blue it was the only colour I could find," she handed it to Kenshin as he stopped his combing to take it from her hand. 

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono."

"I guess I'll let you finish getting ready," feeling she was interrupting him she turned around and gingerly headed for the open door again.

"Kaoru-dono."

Turning on her feet mid step she looked at Kenshin again a little taken off, "Hai?"

"You don't have to leave, sessha actually has a question for you," he nodded his head to the direction of the floor beside him for her to have a seat.

Kaoru took the invitation and watched him resume back to his undertaking. It was funny that she never thought Kenshin would have to brush his hair, but there he was tentatively pulling the comb through his hair with years of practice. Moments later he set the comb down and turned to her as he was picking up the tie in his other hand.

"Sessha wanted to ask if you could finish showing him around town, sessha has picked up the market spots but not the rest."

"I can do that kenshin," after she said the words she made a face realizing something she forgot. "Later you can accompany me to the dojo I left my stuff at the other day. It was raining and I didn't want to get my gear soaked and I need it tonight to train at another dojo since . . . you won't practice with me." Giving him a quick pout she watched for his reaction.

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head. It was an on-going tease she had for him because he refused to practice with her, and she always seemed to slip it into there conversations. "Sessha is not good with wooden swords . . ." He reached up and gathered his hair in his fingers, slipping the tie around the bundle, effortlessly tied it in place and returned his hands to his lap. "All done now."

Kaoru wanted to pout again from having her newfound fascination gone when he tied his hair in place, but she hid it not wanting Kenshin to catch on to her new fun. "Alright lets go eat."

*

Breakfast was relaxed and austere as it had come to be for the past week. Kaoru glanced up a few times at Kenshin as he ate quietly. The new image of him remained in her mind's eye; she definitely would never look at him the same way again. The shrewd women in town would be talking behind her back once she brought him there today. Maybe at least now they would leave her alone about running a dojo, but how could she convince them he was not a live in lover and only as house guest with captivating looks like his. Then again he was pretty slight when it came to height compared to most women, maybe that would put them off, but that would not stop some of the other women she new.

A crowd formed after breakfast to Kaoru's delight, it seemed she had some new students wanting to sign up. In the end her hopes were stamped out when they only turned up because word had gotten around about Kenshin fighting style. Him beating up the Federal Armed Force Division the day before lead people to the dojo once they found out he was living there. He told them to leave if they were there to learn his technique; he was not a member of the dojo and would not be teaching. That's when the place cleared out leaving Kaoru again with no potential students. A _little_ angry she took out her frustrations on Kenshin using a shinai, he apologized profusely for the rest of the morning as they made there way around town.

Kenshin learned Kaoru taught at other dojos for money to earn on the side. Taking up more classes would come since her own school was not back on track yet. Practicing at the schools was a windfall for her to get a work out in too, he felt bad, but he would not practice with her. In the back of his mind he knew she would just get agitated with him knowing she could not win in a simple match. Letting her win would just make it worse when she figured out what he was doing. In the end it was laced with fact, he had not picked up a practice sword in over a decade and with that never spared with anyone but his Shishou really.

They made there way through town while Kaoru showed him the parts he would need to learn. He agreed to do most of the shopping while she was off teaching, knowing his way around would be necessary. Figuring it out for himself could have been accomplished in a day but both of them had been stuck in the dojo for most of the week. She was clearing out rooms for his stay and he was consumed with dojo repairs. A little walk in town would do both of them good. Kaoru was enjoyable company, she was always happy and never falsely lit up her emotions. Telling what mood she was in was easily predictable with her.

He noticed when her eyes lit up when she showed him the way to her second favorite dojo, her first, she agreed to show him another day. The dojo was bigger than her own, but probably just as old, passed through generations. Gear and relics spread through the open training area. It was nice and he could understand why she enjoyed being there. No classes were being held when they arrived so he was only introduced to one of the instructors. After a cup of tea and mild conversation they left for her appointment to teach at another dojo.

Just as they were leaving the grounds passing through the gate Kaoru stopped abruptly and turned to face him, "Oh! Kenshin I almost forgot my training gear, that is the reason why we came here in the first place." A sheepish smile came across her face realizing her mistake.

"Aa, Sessha will go get it for you Kaoru-dono, just wait for me here." Before Kaoru could protest Kenshin turned and quickly entered through the gates again. Arguing with him about treating her like a helpless girl was impossible most of the time. He always insisted on doing as much as he could for her, and to say the least, it felt nice.

*

Kenshin made his way back inside, recovered Kaoru articles and exchanged a few words with the instructor as he walked him to the gate. A quick bow and he stepped over the threshold to return to Kaoru, but with a quick glance he realized she was not standing there waiting for him. Before he could carrying on his search men's voices carried in his ears.

"Come on Jou-chan its just a little drink."

"She's a feisty one, in training gear huh?

"Maybe you could teach us a _lesson_ over the sake we offered you."

A little down the street two men were towering over Kaoru looking for a date. Kenshin knew very well she could handle herself but the only problem was her boken was in his hands at the moment. It was among the items he just retrieved for her. With a hard line set to his mouth he calmly but quietly made his way to her and the unruly men. He was just civilly going to brush the men off and lead Kaoru away from the men but they ended up making a mistake.

"I'd rather _not_ if you plea-"

"Were not going to take no for an answer girly," with that said one of the two men grabbed Kaoru by the arm, she tried to struggle free almost successfully before his friend caught her other arm. "Hey, calm down!"

Kenshin shifted forward, did they not hear, were they deaf? She said she did not want to go with them and now they're lying there grubby drunkard hands on her. Before they realized what happened to them their hands were separated from the girl and a short man stood before them not looking very pleased.

"K-kenshin," she witnessed first hand before that Kenshin was fast but she didn't even know he was there this time. In the back of her mind she was grateful because the men _did_ have a tight hold on her.

"Kaoru-dono has kindly refused your offer so if you _please_ we will be on are way." Kenshin gripped the boken tighter in his hands that the gear was tied to the end of, them touching Kaoru had managed to get under his skin. He stood ground waiting for them to leave.

"I don't think so, Jou-chan is coming with us!" 

The idiotic men in front of him were obviously a _little_ intoxicated because they tried to reach for Kaoru again. Realizing words were not going to get through to them Kenshin swiftly nudged Kaoru behind him more an untied Kaoru's boken that was wrapped in his hands. 

The one who made a second grab for Kaoru received a horizontal blow to his stomach. Seeing his friend go down the second made his way to Kenshin. He received a shoulder blow with a quick snap. Both lay on the ground unable to make another move, probably regretting there actions.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times and watched Kenshin secure her boken in its cloth cover again, wondering why he didn't use his own weapon; unconsciously she let out a giggle. He turned her way to see what the fuss was all about.

"Are you okay Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai, hai." She glanced at the men on the ground and turned to Kenshin again, "Your good to have around Kenshin, in more ways than one."

Kenshin gave her a knowing grin, "Aa." He hosted the boken over his shoulder, eyeing the men on the ground deciding that they probably deserved to be left where they were, so he was going to do just that. Besides he didn't hit them that _hard_ and it was with a boken too. "Shall we go?"

Kaoru started to walk before realization set over her. She was letting Kenshin play hero again while she played a damsel in distress. The thought made her angry, she was not going to let him think she was helpless. Before a confused Kenshin she snatched up her training gear from his arms and stalked off. She was not that weak that she could carry her own belongings.

"Ugh, first this morning with the students, and now this!"

Blinking a couple of times Kenshin hesitantly started walking after her wondering what the quick change in emotions were all about. "Are you still upset about this morning?"

Few steps ahead on the bridge she was steaming, "Yes! There were fifteen people there!"

" . . . But a student who is mildly intrigued will only stay a few months. Worries do not help this type of situation." Peeking through his bangs he noticed she calmed down a little but was a still a little bothered. "We can do nothing for now. But cheer and patients are needed now."

"And since I don't have any students to practice against I have to walk all the way to another dojo to work out! Since you won't practice with me!"

Kenshin winced; she did have to bring that up again didn't she? "I'm sorry, but I have no skill with the shinai at all . . ."

Just as Kaoru turned to counter she saw Kenshin lunge towards her. "Oro!?"

A little kid had pushed Kenshin and was trying to make a get away but Kaoru noticed something before he could. In a split second she jumped on him and sent them both crashing to the ground. Kenshin was a little baffled at what she had just done, but he did notice what the kid did too.

"Hold it right there!"

"Ack!" was all the kid managed will being plummeted to the floor.

"Kenshin, this kid's a pickpocket! Look, see? He got your *purse!"

The hostage below Kaoru shifted up, "Dammit! Lemme go busu!

Kenshin could see her turn red, wondering how she was going to decide on pounding the kid for that remark. He just quickly grabbed Kaoru's training gear she had thrown to the side and waited for the reaction.

"B-busu! I'll have you know that I'm known as the Kenjutsu Queen!"

"Aw, shaddap you busu!"

Kaoru now had the kid's shirt in a death grip holding him close and Kenshin felt maybe it was time to step in before he really did get killed. "Maa, maa. But if it's stolen, then so it is." He picked up his money holder from Kaoru and placed it in the pick pocket's hands, "Here, child. Next time try your hardest not to be caught. We must be going . . ."

"Ho-hold up Kenshin!"

Kaoru followed Kenshin down the bridge confused at his actions but before she could mouth an opinion something smacked Kenshin in the back of the head making him stumble of balance.

"Oro!?"

"I ain't a kid dammit! I'm Myojin Yahiko of a long line of Tokyo samurai! And I ain't so bad off that I need help from guys like you!" 

They turned a little perplexed to see the child staring at them with fire in his eyes and clenched fist at his sides.

"I only did that 'cause you've got that damn sword on! Whadja think I was gonna do, huh!?"

From that day forward it was no longer Himura and Kamiya at the dojo, Myojin Yahiko just entered there lives indefinitely.

*

To be continued . . .

*

****

Next Chapter-.Enter Myojin Yahiko into the mix.

****

Author's Notes- *sigh* yes, I know the love, romance, mushy, waffy stuff is coming along slowly. But let's face it folks that's how it was in RuoKen. Damn Kenshin and being so polite. *grumble grumble*

All right notes. You may have noticed some big differences from the manga to anime in this chapter. So first off, Kenshin meets Yamagata before Yahiko, it was in the second chapter of the manga he did. So only Kaoru was there, so all that stuff about them coming to the dojo to get them was, well, crap. Kenshin got stopped in the market for carrying his sword and the guys threatened to kill all the people who resisted so he finally drew his sword after protesting. Word go to Yamagata (he was visiting the police about the fake Battousai crime) that a man fitting Battousai's appearance's were beating the guards no problem. So he ran down there and saw him, and then you know the rest of the story. But there was no Yahiko there yet. 

The next day a crowd drew at Kaoru's dojo wanting to be taught by Kenshin but were disappointed when he told them he was not a teacher. Kaoru got mad and clobbered the heck out of him. Then I added the bit about them visiting the other dojo and Kenshin beating the drunk guys up. But the next scene in the manga is when they're walking on the bridge arguing about that morning (when Yahiko comes). So the script is more or less taken directly from the manga, and the rest is history, well not really, I'll explain it in the next chapter.

Phew, long notes this time . . .

****

Glossary-

Hai- 'Yes', also said when agreeing with something.

Ano- equivalent to 'umm'.

Kaoru-dono- 'Miss Kaoru', more polite and outdated version of 'Kaoru-san/sama', only Kenshin uses this.

Sessha- Kenshin's archaic way of saying 'I', instead of using 'Watashi', 'Ore' and so on.

Aa- It's kind of like 'yes', men usually say it when they are agreeing with something. Kenshin says it a lot.

Kami-sama- Japanese version of 'Oh my god' or 'for Christ's sake', get the drift?

Shishou- Sword master/teacher.

Jou-chan- Little Missy.

*Purse- No, not the purse your thinking of, that's what they called money holders men and women carried, not exactly a wallet but close. 

*

Thanks- bonessasan, Moonwind, Angelin, monkey_see_monkey_do, Lucrecia LeVrai, Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, I'm glad you enjoy my little fic, thanks so much!

Thanx!


	5. Go

****

Chapter Summary- Enter Myojin Yahiko into the mix.

****

IMPORTANT- My RuoKen stories are based on the MANGA version not the anime, so if anything confuses you I'll try to explain it at the end of the chapter. Plus, it means no stupid pink Gi *grin*

Disclaimer- The Genie refused to grant me my wish so I will never own RuoKen . . .

*

__

"You can be as strong as you wish now, Yahiko."

-Himura Kenshin- Manga Volume I, Chapter III

*

****

Chapter Five- Another House Guest

On the way home from teaching at another dojo Kaoru noticed the child she saw earlier in the day being carried off. It was the boy who tried to steal Kenshin's money. Instantly recognizing the men carrying him as local Yakuza members she went back to find Kenshin. When she found him he was preparing the bath for her, she told him the story of how the boy had been taken. Kenshin immediately went for his Sakabatou and told Kaoru to wait while he found the child and would be bringing him back to the dojo. Kaoru could only agree and wait.

Tracking a Yakuza's hideout is not a problem for a former hitokiri. He had done similar things in the past. All anyone had to know was where to look and who to talk to, locating the thugs were easy. Of course when he reached the destination they were not going to simply allow him to just waltz right in, especially with a sword at his side. Taking out a group of Yakuza guards was not an issue to Kenshin, they were not Shinsen gumi or trained Samurai, they were out in minutes.

Even if knocking out the men were simple, it took longer than Kenshin preferred, fighting with a Sakabatou added on a little more time than needed sometimes. If he were still a hitokiri they would have been stopped in one deadly arc of a real Katana. Unpleased with his timing or not, he arrived at the perfect time. One of the men had drawn a sword and was about to bring it on the child as he entered, bringing the door down on the man as he kicked it in.

Kenshin shared some words and a simple proposal with the Yakuza boss, he was to give Yahiko to him. The men in the background grew restless and the boss called for backup for fear of a raid, but Kenshin kindly informed him his men outside were taking a nap thanks to him. The Yakuza member Kenshin smashed with the door stirred and aimed for him with his concealed blade. Only with a flick of the wrist and the help of his hilt the man went flying through the ceiling, proof that thieves were weak and all talk. Flashing the boss his most feared look that made him famous, his proposal was granted.

Yahiko slapped Kenshin's hand away when he offered his assistance again; he did not need help from Kenshin. After calmly apologizing to the child again he gathered him up, carrying him over his back as they exited from the building. Knocked out Yakuza lined the halls. Yahiko was fed up with himself on the way back to the dojo, he wanted to be stronger, not wanting help from anyone else. Kenshin quietly understood his fear, in a way he reminded him of Kaoru-dono. Refusing help, declaring they could do everything on their own, wanting to be stronger. In the end, really needing someone as a guiding hand, a little protection, but not much.

Kaoru's and Yahiko's reaction to another was one Kenshin would never forget. How else would someone react if they had to teach a child who tried to steal from them earlier that day, or be taught by someone who tried for a kill from a body slam after stealing some guy's loose change. It was bad, but Kenshin was the master of hiding his emotions, no one would have expected he was rolling on the floor with laughter inside.

After a hysterical argument it was decided he would stay and train under Kaoru. The Kamiya Dojo welcomed its second guest, a descendent of a long line of Tokyo Samurai, Myojin Yahiko.

*

The evening before had gone off with no major problems _after_ it was decided Yahiko would stay. Kaoru and Yahiko went to bed mumbling unrecognizable things under their breath and Kenshin went to sleep with a smile. He could not help it, it was to amusing for someone who lived the life he had, and _they_ thought they had it bad. Kenshin rose first the next morning, shortly after Kaoru did the same. Trying to help Kenshin in what ever way possible, but as usual he just told her to sit and wait to be served, everything was almost done anyway.

Kaoru resigned to setting the table, reminding herself she would now have to set the table for three. Her house was becoming much livelier these days.

"Kenshin." 

He turned away from the miso soup he was stirring to look her way. "Hai?"

"I'm going to cook tonight. You have not let me do it since you came." The look she gave him was the one he instantly recognized as the one he could not argue with. 

Kenshin inwardly sighed but plastered a smile on his face. "If you wish, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru beamed, she received no protest from the rurouni this time. 

"Will you come with me today to the market to get tonight's ingredients? We'll also need to pick up some medicine for that kids injuries."

He nodded, "Hai. After breakfast?"

"That sounds good."

Kenshin returned to the mundane task of finishing breakfast. Slice the vegetables, cook the rice, prepare the fish, stir the miso, all so easy and done with out thought. It was nice to do something simple with no consequences. When everything was finished and ready to be eaten he remembered the new resident.

"Sessha will go wake Yahiko and see if he is willing to eat."

Kaoru nodded with a smile as Kenshin left the room. The night before when he brought Yahiko she noticed the extent of the feared injuries. He had definitely been beaten, not severely but needed a few days of down time to recover his aching muscles and heal the scratches and bruises. Of course he was well enough to roll off a few insults.

Silently opening the door to Yahiko's resting place, Kenshin peered in. Yahiko was lying on the futon, covers tangled, sleeping in a diagonal position. He must have slept very well to look so carefree will sleeping. Kenshin padded over to Yahiko and placed a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down. Shacking his shoulder a few times beckoning him to wake up.

"Yahiko." 

His eyes opened slowly then snapped wide when a look of confusion crossed his face. Kenshin kept his hand in place to calm the boy.

"Yahiko. Its Kenshin, remember?"

Yahiko blinked a couple of times then registered his surroundings and the man above him, he was safe.

"Oh, I forgot where I was for a second." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

The rurouni smiled. "Breakfast is done, are you well enough to join Kaoru-dono and sessha?"

Yahiko snorted, little scratches were not going to keep him from a meal. "Of course I am!"

Kenshin brought himself into a standing position and walked over to the corner where Yahiko's clothes were waiting.

"Sessha washed your clothes, so when you're dressed we will be waiting for you." He handed the Gi, Hakama and the rest of the articles to Yahiko and quietly returned to the Kitchen.

Yahiko thought it was a little odd that the man said he washed the clothes but then disregarded it thinking he may have heard him wrong. He was agitated at first when Kenshin called him a child but cooled himself when Kenshin said he may look like one but had the heart of an adult. The swordsman had shown him more respect than anyone else did in a very long time, probably since his parents died. He knew they would both get along fine, and him being crafty with a sword added to his judgement. Hopefully Kenshin would show him some techniques in the future.

Kaoru was somewhat of a problem, she seemed to act as old as _his_ age. She had been nice enough to offer him shelter though, so his thoughts were cast aside to make a final decision about her later. After finishing with his dressing he jogged to the kitchen. Kaoru was sitting at the table. Kenshin was stirring something in a pot. Another odd thing about Kenshin, he seemed to be the one cooking.

Kaoru stomped down any ill words she had on first seeing the child and met him with a smile. "Ohayo, Yahiko."

He was a little caught off guard at the morning pleasantries from her but decided to return it with a little spite. "Ohayo, busu!"

Kaoru could not believe the little brat. Kenshin sighed and walked over to the table, putting a subduing hand on Kaoru before breakfast was ruined. 

"Maa, maa, let's just eat in peace."

Kaoru glared at Yahiko but kept her mouth shut. Yahiko sat at the table with a grin, torturing Kaoru was going to be fun.

Breakfast was brought about quietly as Kenshin did the honors, bringing all the food items to the table. Kaoru served from her position. Yahiko quietly noted how Kaoru eyed the rurouni while trying to be conspicuous. He wondered what their relationship was, nothing on that subject had been conversed the night before.

Yahiko turned his head to Kaoru as he asked the question. "So, are you guys married?"

Kaoru sputtered out the tea she was drinking, coughing a few times before she could respond. "Huh?!"

Yahiko glanced at Kenshin who just sat and smiled, he seemed to do that a lot, he thought. It was a logical question, they both seemed the same age, definitely were not related because of Kenshin's stark difference in appearance to Kaoru. On that fact, he did not even seem Japanese, another question for another day. What else was there to think, single men did not live with single women with out _something_ going on. That much he knew at least.

"Well, are you, or are ya' not?"

Steadily placing the tea down Kaoru glanced at Kenshin first before talking. "No, Kenshin is just staying with me for a while."

Yahiko was confused, that did not make sense at all. "But you guys seem the same age and--"

"Kenshin is twenty eight, I'm seventeen." Kaoru cut him off, she did not like where his remarks were going and wanted to save herself and Kenshin any embarrassment.

"What!?" He turned his head toward Kenshin to get a good look, the man before him was very odd in every way. He snickered. "Kenshin, you're old."

Kenshin's smile flattened, and he frowned. "Sessha is not old."

Kaoru giggled at the almost pout on Kenshin's face, his age seemed to be the first sore spot anyone discovered. She did not mind that he was almost eleven years older than she was, but it was true. "Kenshin, you're not _that_ old."

Kenshin just calmly picked up his tea and sipped it, he decided on not making any further comments.

Snickering, Yahiko took a few bites of his food and decided it was tasty, living there with good meals and a roof over his head was not going to be to bad at all. "This is good."

Agreeing, Kaoru took a few more bites of her own meal. "Kenshin is a very good cook."

He was confused again. "Kenshin does the cooking?"

"Hai."

Kenshin interjected before Yahiko could reason. "Kaoru-dono has kindly afforded to sessha's well being so in return sessha helps with the chores."

"More like do all of them, Kenshin." Kaoru's chore list had dramatically decreased when Kenshin arrived, she found herself being bored most of the time because he flatly refused her help.

Kenshin keeping house and home? That was really off to Yahiko. "But you're a swordsman, don't ya' have to train all the time?"

Kenshin just smiled at Yahiko. "Sessha finds time to train with his sword."

Before Yahiko could say anything else Kaoru shoved more food onto his plate, a silent gesture on not to say anything more, along with a death glare. Kenshin continued to eat quietly every once in a while adding in a few words to their conversation. Kaoru was full of bubble as she spoke. They filled him on how the dojo was run and what would be expected out of him. Just a few chores and help when ever needed, nothing very hard.

After breakfast Kaoru and Kenshin left Yahiko at the dojo, they protested he needed some rest. His muscles were aching whether he liked to admit it or not, so he agreed and returned to his room to lay down until they got back, but after that he was going to be up and about and they had nothing to say about it.

*

When Kenshin and Kaoru were at the market they trailed through the crowd stopping at various stalls. Kenshin was not about to say anything when she picked up weird ingredients. He never lived in Tokyo before so maybe she was going to make a local special. Tokyo's flavor was a little different from Kyoto's, that was the region he was familiar with the most, living there for a large portion of his life. Traveling around Japan allowed him to partake in different recipes, some he liked, some he did not. For the most part he still cared for Kyoto's taste, so his dishes in return retained the same flavor. He had not eaten a lot in Tokyo so he could not make a judgement on Kaoru's ingredient list, he would just have to wait and try it for himself that evening.

When they returned the day consisted of tending to Yahiko's wounds with the medicine they bought will they were out. Kenshin aired out another futon for Yahiko to use and washed some more of his clothing. Kaoru went to train students at another dojo, returning early in the afternoon. After Yahiko was released from Kenshin's motherly clutches he went around to discover the dojo. It was a lot better than his last lack of a home.

When Kaoru returned she bathed and dressed quickly, her mind was set on the kitchen. She refused any help from Kenshin and kicked him out, letting him know relaxing was okay every once in a while. After trying to help Kenshin resigned to another task as he waited for dinner to be prepared, cleaning his sword. He took a seat in the sitting room across from Yahiko, who was lying on the floor looking at a book Kaoru had brought from her dojo. Yahiko started when he saw Kenshin bring the sword with him, it seemed for the most part he did not carry the sword with him around the dojo, leaving it in his room, but once outside it was with him at all times. Yahiko was old enough to fully understand that carrying a sword was indeed illegal but he himself was a little bit of an criminal, so he said nothing about it.

Unsheathing the sword Kenshin placed it on the ground in front of him, also lying cleaning tools alongside of it. He briefly wiped the sheath down, smoothing it. Next picking up a cloth and a little bit of his own special concoction for cleaning. Layered the metal with a small film rubbing it in, then wiping it away. Continuing the process to perfection. His sword was not used a lot, more than he would like it to be but he did keep up with it's maintenance. It was one of his few possessions and probably in a way his most prized and hated one at the same time. He would never be able to put down a sword until an answer was found, it was the irony of it all.

After a few moments of watching Kenshin methodically clean he noticed something was odd about the sword. The day before when he rescued him Kenshin had never acutely unsheathed the sword, this was his first glimpse at it.

"Kenshin?"

He looked up at Yahiko and wiped his hands with a cloth. "Hai?"

"What's wrong with your Katana?"

Kenshin chuckled at the boy's confusion. "It's a Sakabatou, if that's what you mean."

Yahiko's brow was knotted. Kenshin was very, very odd. "But what's the use of a reverse blade katana? You can't kill any bad guys."

He gathered the cleaning tools together as he answered, eyes on the ground before him. "That's the point. Sessha does not kill . . . anymore."

Before Yahiko could ask another question Kaoru called them to the kitchen for dinner. Kenshin quickly re-sheathed his sword and exited the room. Yahiko could not make anything out of Kenshin's answer, he did not know there was a swordsman who existed who did not kill. He was carrying a sword for Kami-sama sake, it was a weapon meant for killing. Then again, the blade was reversed and therefore could not kill, but his last comment had made him believe Kenshin did indeed kill before. Kenshin thoughts had Yahiko's brain pumping with new ideas. He decided he wanted to get to know Kenshin very well, maybe even try to understand him.

*

Dinner started without any problems. Kenshin set the table quickly before Kaoru could stop him, it be the end of him before he let Kaoru-dono do everything that night. Kaoru brought out dinner and placed it on the table. Yahiko took the same seat he did early in the day, silently claiming it as his own. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin as expected. She served everyone with a smile, being very proud of herself for cooking a meal for her new boys, and all with out a rurouni's help.

Kenshin graciously took the bowl out of Kaoru's hands as she offered it to him. "Kaoru-dono, what did you make for us tonight?"

Kaoru smiled. "You'll see."

Yahiko eyed the food in front of him, something seemed off but it _looked_ all right. "Oi! Let's eat."

Kaoru and Kenshin nodded and then took the first bites of their food.

Once again Kenshin placed the famous rurouni mask on his face as he silently chewed Kaoru-dono's dinner.

Kaoru gagged a little bit but decided maybe it was the first bite that was wrong, and went for a second. 

Yahiko coughed and forced the food down his throat, tears rimming on his lids.

"This is awful!" Yahiko tried to be nice for the evening, he saw how she tried to make dinner all by herself. He tried, honestly.

Kaoru glared as she tried to choke down her second bite. Kenshin calmly chewed on his first bite still.

Yahiko tried the rice, no one could mess up on that. He was wrong, he had to say something else. "Now I see why Kenshin does the cooking!"

Kaoru softly placed her chopsticks on the table along with the bowl. Kenshin was about to interject because he thought she was about to cry, but her head shot up and she looked at the boy. 

"I know it's awful! But your going to have to deal with it will living here! You brat!"

Yahiko stuck out his tongue. "Just try and make me! Busu!"

That was the last straw for Kaoru, she practically jumped over the low table to get at Yahiko, before she could ring his neck he was running out the door down the hall. Kaoru soon followed. 

Kenshin finally swallowed his first bite of food and decided to start cleaning. It seemed like dinner was not going to get ate. While clearing away the items he heard Yahiko's taunts and Kaoru's backlashes as they chased each other around the dojo, he knew it would probably become a routine. There was nothing he could do about it, so he let them vent their steam. It reminded him that Kaoru was young, in her own respect close to still being a child. At her age he was head of a Sword squad fighting in the war, he never did anything similar to what she was allowed. He was happy enough to watch as she enjoyed the rest of her child hood, glad there was someone who could live it for him.

*

Same as the night before, Yahiko and Kaoru went to sleep mumbling, to tired to eat. Kenshin had another smile plastered on his face as he watched the two's antics, amusing as usual. Around ten in the evening he was still awake sitting on the porch thinking about the days events. He turned his head in the direction as he heard footsteps on the wood.

"Kenshin?"

"Aa, It is you Yahiko. Could not sleep?"

"No . . . I was hungry."

Kenshin chuckled at the boy, he figured that was probably the problem. Tired or not, hunger could keep a boy up at his age. He had been Yahiko's age once before too. "Sessha can prepare something for you quickly, if you would like."

Yahiko nodded, "Would you?"

He winked at him through the darkness. "Besides, sessha is hungry too."

They both made their way to the kitchen as Yahiko laughed at Kenshin's last comment, it seems he did not eat any of her dinner either. Kenshin quickly warmed rice and miso left over from his breakfast, a light snack for the two in moments.

"Kenshin, I don't see how ya' can put up with her."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow as he handed Yahiko some rice balls. "Well, Kaoru-dono is a very wonderful girl. Allowing us to stay here is being very unselfish on her part. Sessha does not know many who would be as kind as her."

Yahiko looked up at the smiling rurouni in front of him and wondered what kind of Kaoru he was seeing when he was not around. "I don't know . . ."

"Do not worry, you will see." Sipping his miso soup after he answered. Kaoru might have seemed she did not care for the boy, but Kenshin knew otherwise. When she first asked him to stay he saw it was a genuine request, she cared for his well fare. A rare kindness he could not turn down, and the same was happening for the boy. In time he would understand.

"Maybe, but her cooking gots ta' change." 

He chuckled at the boy's comments again, that part was true at least. "Sessha will cook tomorrow."

Yahiko stuffed another rice ball into his mouth. "Good."

Kaoru had a good heart and was well versed in almost everything else, but Kenshin planned on cooking for the three of them as much as he could in the future.

*

To be continued

*

****

Next Chapter- *Thinking* hmm . . . AH! Maybe Yahiko learning more about Kenshin and Kaoru's 'relationship'. And who's this guy with the spiky hair? Yeah, maybe it will be about that, maybe.

****

Author's Notes- Ahh, the mandatory 'Kaoru's cooking' bashing, now that that's out of the way I can move onto something else. Yeah, I know it was kind of a Yahiko chapter, but whatever.

Big differences from the manga and the anime in this chapter too. Yahiko came in the third chapter of the manga, after Kenshin met Yamagata as I stated in the previous one. And, NO, Kaoru did not come and try to rescue Yahiko; the anime is just a bunch of big liars. Fakes! Ahem, anyway, it starts out the same. Yahiko tried to steal Kenshin's money, Kaoru body slammed him. A little talk and they went their separate ways. Kenshin words got through to Yahiko and he wanted to stop stealing but ended up getting beaten into a bloody pulp. Kaoru noticed him on the way home being dragged by the Yakuza. But she herself did not go get him back; she waited at home for Kenshin to do the job. The part when Kenshin arrived was the same, he kicked in the door, requested Yahiko come home with him, gave them the Battousai eyes, shot that one guy through the roof and left with a protesting Yahiko. He brought Yahiko back to the dojo and told him he could train there, Kaoru and Yahiko started fighting and that was the end of that. So the only big difference was Kaoru did not try to save Yahiko. Make sense?

As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

****

Glossary-

Hai- 'Yes', also said when agreeing with something.

Kaoru-dono- 'Miss Kaoru', more polite and outdated version of 'Kaoru-san/sama', only Kenshin uses this.

Sessha- Kenshin's archaic way of saying 'I', instead of using 'Watashi', 'Ore' and so on.

Aa- It's kind of like 'yes', men usually say it when they are agreeing with something. Kenshin says it a lot.

Kami-sama- Japanese version of 'Oh my god' or 'for Christ's sake', get the drift?

Yakuza- 'Japanese Mafia', Thugs pretty much.

*

I thank my radical reviewers!

****

Tatsu-no-Houo- Yeah, if the 'sesshas' get to intense I might try using something similar to what you said. But I think his speech is nifty so I'm trying to leave it the same with out making it annoying. Arigato!

****

Icegal- *Snickers* ha ha, you think its cute, thanks!

****

Lucrecia LeVrai- First off, thanks for the numerous reviews, it makes me all fuzzy when I know people are continuing to read my stuff. Second, I'm glad you like it! Thanx

****

Polka dot- Yeah, I wish I could just push the fast forward button and write the mushy stuff at the end, but I will be patient!

****

bonessasan- I'm glad the 'sesshas' did not irritate you, that makes me feel a little bit better. Thanks-o-bucket for the numerous reviews, it means much! Thank You!

****

hpdigigal- *smacks Kenshin on the head for being too polite* Yeah, we all know what you mean. Damn him sometimes . . .

****

vindemon64- Wow, such a giddy review! It makes me all tingly. Made me just want to finish this chapter today when I saw it. Thanx!

My review people rock! *Blows kisses*

*

Thanx!


	6. Roku

****

Chapter Summary- Spiky-haired men goodness! I apologize in advance for the restaurant scene, but I'm not very happy with this chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review, good or bad.

****

IMPORTANT- As I've said in the last five chapters, my lil' story is based on the MANGA version, not the anime. So there will be big differences, like no Ayame and Suzame, and no pink Gi's, you know, all the stupid stuff. I'll explain the differences at the end, in the Author's Notes.

****

Disclaimer- *Opens purse, counts money* Hmm . . . *throws purse down in an angry fit* Damn! I'm 20 bucks short of owning RuoKen. *Looks at you* Say, you'll lend me some money right? _Right?_

*

__

"The blade on this Sakabatou can cut anything, but people."

-Himura Kenshin- Manga Volume I, Chapter IV

*

****

Chapter Six- Intermission

It was over a week since Yahiko moved into the dojo, a little over half a month for Kenshin. Already there was a daily schedule unofficially set in place. Kenshin woke before dawn, and immediately started opening the Dojo's ground, along with preparing breakfast. An hour or so later, Kaoru would wake, and help with breakfast preparations, but after their first experience in her cooking, Kenshin politely made sure he did most of the food handling. After Kenshin finally manages to push her out of the kitchen, Kaoru would disappear to the Dojo, practicing morning Kata. Shortly after sunrise, Yahiko would wake up to the smell of Miso, and clamor to the source, stumbling sleepily along the way. Breakfast was served, and the Kamiya Dojo's occupants would discuss about activities to fill the day.

The day before was no exception to their morning ritual, everything went as planed. Kenshin took care of the cooking and chores. Kaoru and Yahiko ate breakfast, changed, and headed for the dojo to begin practice. Kenshin took a break in his tasks to come watch the instructions, but mainly to defer any arguments started between the other sword artists. Most of the lesson evolved a screaming match, and not much sword skill was taught in the end. The failed lesson ended, and Kenshin quietly laughed to himself about the two's antics while heading to the markets for that evening's meal. Everything seemed to go quietly as planned.

When Kenshin came home later in the day, he found that the day had not transpired as usual, his inner instincts immerged in full force when he drew close to the dojo. The shopping supplies were set aside along the wall, and he quietly crept up a tree to survey the grounds. A mob had formed in front of the school and after listening to their conversation a few minutes Kenshin picked up the gist of the story. Evidently two former students of Kaoru-dono's ran there for safety because they were fleeing from a gang that were after them for assaulting a few of it's members. A few more glances picked up heavily armed men, and a wooden cannon that blasted a whole through the Dojo's wall before his arrival. To say the least, Kenshin was not very pleased.

Down below Kaoru offered to take responsibility for her former student's actions, and Kenshin's angered flared when the men drew closer to her with obvious non-gentlemanly thoughts on their minds. Before Kenshin's could interact, Yahiko flew in with a flying kick to the Leader's head. Kenshin took the diversion and swooped down to the streets again, picking up his groceries, while he quietly entered the Dojo just as the Gang's leader ordered them to be killed. 

Calmly entering the Dojo, Kenshin announced his arrival and placed the groceries to the side again --lynch mob or not, they were not going to disturb his chores. Of course the idiots recognized him from the Federal Armed Forces incident and arranged their cannon towards him, an effort to defeat him. Split seconds later they fired, and Kenshin drew his sword, swiftly splitting the cannon ball in two. The gang got scared and ran for their lives, Yahiko was rolling on the ground after they scrambled like frightened children, but Kaoru was upset. Kenshin understood why she was crying --she thought her efforts of teaching failed with the two students who took refuge at her dojo-- but felt helpless seeing his cheerful Kaoru-dono brought down to misery. He quickly dismissed the former students, and told them to never touch a sword again, and they left silently, feeling guilty. 

Yahiko intervened, it seemed he too did not like seeing Kaoru in such a sad mood, and told her to cheer up. He was never going to be like them, he knew it would take time but he would become strong under the Kamiya Kasshin style. Kenshin saw Kaoru immediately perk up, returning back to her normal self, and he was proud of Yahiko's earlier actions when he protected Kaoru, also proud of his kind words. The relationship between the two was troubled but none of their fights were personal, deep down he knew they respected one another, just as he did for them.

So, In the spring of the eleventh year of the Meiji Era, the first small but sure steps were taken for the rebirth of the Kasshin Ryu. 

*

The day after the incident in the dojo, Kenshin rose at his normal time, before the sun. He was accustomed to few hours of sleep, turning in after the majority and rising up before them too. At least now it was not because he had to carry out any duties of the Hitokiri or set foot early on the road to find the next town over, it was just so he could prepare the Kamiya dojo for the new day. 

He went through the mechanical procedures of the morning. First was a quick bath, then quickly he changed into his white hakama and red gi, next was breakfast. The Miso was stirred, the rice left to cool and the rest set out until everything was finished. After that he tended to the dojo gates, and checked the grounds. He quietly walked past Yahiko and Kaoru's room to check the occupants. Satisfied with everything else, he returned to his room to clear away his sleeping futon. It folded away easily and he picked up his sword to set on top for the day.

He held the sword in his hands and starred, fascinated where his life had took him the past half-month. Before coming to the Kamiya dojo, it went every where with him, never separated from him for more than a few hours. Now at the dojo, he could leave it in his room all day, only bringing it with him when they left the grounds. Sometimes when he missed the weight, or out of habit he carried it around the dojo, but the thought that it was not necessary was comforting. 

Shaking his head, he placed the Sakabatou through his obi. He reminded himself that his stay with Kaoru was temporary, and he should not allow himself to get accustomed to his current life style. It would end soon, and his sword would be with him for the rest of his life as a rurouni. Sword in tow, Kenshin left his room, and headed for the kitchen once again.

When he arrived at the kitchen door he stopped short, and instead sat on the engawa, resting against a wood beam. The mornings were his favorite part of the day, someone could have argued with him it was because of the quiet, and he could have his privacy, but they would be wrong. He liked the mornings because of the early conversation he carried out with Kaoru, since Yahiko's arrival it was the only time of the day guaranteed to be left for the two alone. He enjoyed talking with Yahiko's presence but most conversation erupted in an argument while the other two jested with one another, it left little room for sincere words.

Kenshin was brought out of his musing when he heard the pitter of footsteps on the wood floor. He turned to greet a pouting girl, still clad in sleeping yukata. 

"Good Morning, Kaoru-dono." He patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit. "You're up early today."

"Mou, Kenshin, You always beat me!" Kaoru crept over to Kenshin, and sat. His earlier assumption about her pouting had been correct, it seemed she tried to beat him to meal preparations, again. She blinked, and smiled sheepishly. "Good Morning, though . . ."

"Aa, but it was a good try." Kenshin chuckled and placed his sword to the side, out of his lap where it had been resting. Kaoru noticed the sword but said nothing of it, and returned to the smiling red head. "You woke up very early this morning, it's not even fully light out yet."

Kaoru glanced at the sky; it was still fairly dark out. Swinging her legs a few times, she sighed. "Kenshin, you can't try to do everything on your own." 

"Kaoru-dono is the one who does to much."

Arguing with Kenshin never got anywhere, Kaoru sighed again. "Will you at least let me make breakfast this morning? I am the woman of this house."

"Sessha would --but it's already done." Another pout appeared on Kaoru's face and Kenshin grinned, she really looked Kawaii when she did that. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"That's if you don't beat me to it again." Kaoru shifted, and brought her legs underneath her, sitting on them for comfort. "We should do something different today."

Kenshin blinked. "Different?"

"Yeah, we should all go out to town and do something together." The idea already had passed through Kaoru's mind the day before and she thought a change in pace was needed after yesterday's intrusion. "What do you think?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing special, but we've never gone out and done anything before." A bright smile flashed on Kaoru's face, lighting up her features. "So, I'll tell you when we get there."

Kenshin caught on. "Aa, a secret."

"Maybe," Kaoru nodded, and glanced at Kenshin's sword lying on the floor. It was odd to see him carry it around with him in the morning, let alone the dojo. "Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

Kaoru hesitated, unsure if it was proper for her ask or not. "Why do you carry the sword with you everywhere, you don't need it all the time, right?"

Slumping back on his palms, Kenshin sighed. Kaoru knew more than the common people did about him, but it was a small percentage of his whole life's story. It was something he was not going to depress the blue eyed girl with today. "It's a reminder."

Kaoru's brow knotted in confusion. "Reminder?"

"Sessha was thinking . . ." He knew, Kaoru knew there was a deeper meaning behind his statement, but wanted her to have nothing to do with, that is why another thought resided in his mind since Yahiko's arrival. "Since Yahiko is here, maybe it's time for sessha to lea--"

"Kenshin," Slight panic set through Kaoru, she knew where the sentence was going and did not like it, at all. She quickly placed a hand on top of his to gain full attention, making sure he knew she was serious. "You promised you would stay and help me with the dojo."

Kenshin stiffened, and glanced down at their hands. "But--"

"Besides, you said so yourself you were tired of wondering." Kenshin straightened and tried to pull his hand free but Kaoru instead threaded her fingers through his --he was not going to get away that easily. "Two weeks is not enough time for rest, don't you think?"

Returning his gaze forward, Kenshin just stared, thinking. He, himself did not want to leave just yet, and he knew he would have to one day, he had just reminded himself that same fact earlier in the day, but Kaoru was not ready for him to wander. '_The things you get yourself into, Himura'_. He slowly smiled and squeezed Kaoru's hand, letting her know he was still there. "Aa."

Kaoru giggled, he always knew how to get out of an argument, and his lack of speech was his best tactic. Someday she would get the rurouni to talk more openly to her, even if she had to force him, but today was not going to be that day. "Is that all you can say?

He blinked. "Oro?"

She shook her head. '_Silly rurouni'_. The adorable sound Kenshin always made seemed to be perfect for getting him out of sticky situations, almost as if it was made for that reason. Prying another word out of him on that subject would be in vain, she just smiled at Kenshin and returned to watch the sun finish rising in the sky. For now, the Kenkaku-san was not going anywhere, and she had plenty of time to worry about it later.

*

Morning light evaded Yahiko's sleep and he awoke to the quiet room. Shifting in the covers, he drew them over his head and sighed unhappily. Ever since staying with Kaoru and Kenshin he woke up early, not wanting to miss any activities during the day, and maybe the slight chance he would get to see Kenshin in action. He sighed again, Kenshin was a controlled man and never showed off his swords skills, and for that matter, he never even practiced while he was around. It was irritating, maybe he should just return to sleeping in late like before. 

Eventually, Yahiko unraveled himself from the futon and rose to his feet. A few quick stretches and he was out the door, bumbling down the hall. He yawned, turning the corner, and slowly came to a stop. _'I knew it'._ In front of the kitchen Kaoru and Kenshin were sitting on the engawa, holding hands rather sweetly if he thought so himself. The whole week before Kaoru constantly told him there was nothing special between the two, but he thought otherwise. '_People don't hold hands with people they don't like'._

"Hey, Busu! What are you doing?!" Yahiko snickered when he saw Kaoru jump and turn a pale face towards him. She gave him a quizzical look, verging on irked, and he continued. "Let go of Kenshin, he has better things to do besides hold hands with a busu!"

"Why you--" Kaoru glanced down at her hand and blushed, starting to pull away after she realized his outburst. "Oh."

Kenshin instead rose to his feet and pulled Kaoru into the kitchen, tugging on her hand. It was to early for a morning round with the two, so getting them separated fast was the best option of determent. "Kaoru-dono, would you help sessha?"

"Ano . . . S-sure." Kaoru let herself be drawn inside, and reprimanded herself for forgetting about little monsters roaming the dojo, just looking for havoc. Once inside Kenshin lightly squeezed her hand and dropped it, turning to the counter. "What would you like me to do?"

He taped on his chin thoughtfully with his finger. "Maybe, set the table?"

"Hai." Just as Kaoru turned around, Yahiko slid open the shoji and grinned at her, she scowled and moved along to her task. Evil children were not worth the time of day!

Kenshin smiled, and nodded to the boy. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yahiko." 

"Ohayo, Kenshin." Yawning, Yahiko scratched his head, voicing the only thought on his mind. "I'm hungry."

*

Breakfast was cleared after everyone ate their share, leaving with full bellies. Kaoru and Yahiko changed and went to the dojo, once again trying for lesson, only leaving later rather tired and mad at one another. Kenshin busied himself with simple task as he listened to the occasional thumps and shouts coming from the dojo, another instruction sounded unsuccessful. Eventually, Kaoru went to the bath and changed into her kimono and disappeared inside after she said she needed to look for something. Yahiko carried his shinai over to where Kenshin was chopping wood in front on the engawa, looking for something to do while he was bored.

Kenshin swiftly sliced a block in two, letting the two pieces fall to the ground. "Learn anything today, Yahiko?"

Yahiko snorted, "Not really."

"Sessha is sure you learned more than you think." Yahiko studied Kenshin as he cut wood blocks into two, with no particular effort, using his sakabatou for the chore. It seemed every time Kenshin did something he did it to perfection, and house chores were no exception.

Yahiko swung a few practice swings as he watched the rurouni out of the corner of his eye. "Kenshin, I'm hungry."

Kenshin chuckled. The boy was always starving and seemed too not be shy about letting people here him complain. His practice with Kaoru probably took a lot out of him, and it _was_ fast approaching the lunch hour. "Sessha thinks Kaoru-dono has something planned for today, we will have to wait for her."

"Like what?" Before Kenshin could respond, Kaoru stumbled through the door holding an article in her hand, looking very excited.

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"

"Hey, look! We don't have to worry about money for a while!" Kenshin and Yahiko exchanged confused glances while Kaoru danced. She unraveled the item she was carrying and continued. "I found what I was looking for. Grandpa painted it--"

"Oh, a doodle." Kenshin looked at the picture in her hand, and Kaoru frowned.

"It's an ink painting!" 

Kenshin squinted his eyes for a better view, in the drawing there were a few brush strokes that depicted an outdoor scene. Maybe he had been wrong; art appreciation was not in his job description. "Oh."

"Grandpa was also a Kenjutsu instructor, but he loved doing ink paintings on the side . . ." Kaoru closed her eyes and wound the painting back up, looking very content. "We can go and sell this off for money. Oh, thank you, my dearest beloved grandpa . . ."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Money grubber."

Kaoru decided not to listen to Yahiko's complaints. She danced forward, heading to the gate. "C'mon let's go celebrate!"

Kenshin shook his head and chuckled, sheathing his sword. He followed Kaoru out the Dojo's gates with Yahiko in tow.

*

Kaoru had mentioned early in the morning she wanted to do something different with the day, so the three set out in town. They stopped at a stall where Kaoru could sell he grandfather's ink painting and walked away with more money than Kenshin thought the doodle was worth, then again, he did not know much about art. Traveling through the streets, Kaoru explained they were headed for a restaurant where a family friend worked. It was a Gyu-nabe restaurant, that's specialty was a sort of beef hot plate --sukiyaki. It was one of the new foods introduced, thanks to the new Meiji era. 

Kaoru skipped her way to the door when they arrived at the Akabeko. She slid the door open to reveal a very busy restaurant. 

"Welcome, Can I help--" A slender woman, with short brown hair turned to greet her customers. She stopped mid sentence when she recognized the young girl. "Oh! Hi, Kaoru-chan!"

"Hi, Tae-san, long time no see" 

"You look so much nicer all the time! I don't think I've seen your friends before . . ." Tae moved her eyes to Kenshin, and smiled knowingly. "Is that your boyfriend over there?"

"N-n-no!" Kaoru sputtered, turning shades of pink. "H-he's just someone staying at the dojo."

Kenshin smiled a little uneasy, and Yahiko snickered at both of their embarrassment --It was always fun to see Kaoru suffer, if he says so himself.

"YEAH RIGHT!"

Everyone was brought out of their amusement when shouting irrupted. Drunken men were arguing about governmental issue, screaming about democracy and freedom. They listed off a few important names and Kenshin frowned, the ideals they were talking about hit close to home for him. Not everyone in the Meiji era was happy, a fact he knew all to well.

Tae sighed. "They come here once in a while, they're always like this when they get drunk . . ."

"Guess they are part of civil rights movement." Kenshin tore his sights of the men, and glanced around the room, noticing how uneasy the rest of the customers looked. In the back there was one man who calmly sipped his sake and looked un-bothered, at least some people knew how to shrug it off.

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't understand a thing they're saying."

Tae led them to a table while Yahiko scoffed. "Ah, they're just drunks."

Kenshin quietly agreed with Yahiko as Kaoru ordered for them, along with a request of coffee for afterwards. Kaoru turned and patted Yahiko's head. "Ever had coffee before, Yahiko?"

"Shut up, and stop patting my head." While Yahiko seethed Kenshin noted Kaoru's giddy smile; it had been plastered on her face all day, nothing seemed to be getting her down. It was a happy thought in midst of drunks arguing over politics, something he would rather forget about for the time being.

"You are awfully happy today, Kaoru-do--" Kenshin stopped, senses alert.

Kaoru blinked when Kenshin cut off his sentence. "Kenshin?"

The rurouni suddenly slumped forward to Kaoru and Yahiko's surprise. Seconds later Yahiko noted the broken Sake holder that smashed on Kenshin's head and growled at the drunken men whom through it.

Kenshin head was aching from his action of saving Kaoru-dono's pretty face. "Ororoo . . ."

"Hey, you! D'ya' realize you _HURT_ someone with that Sake bottle?! Stop arguing for a sec, Dammint!" Yahiko snapped when the men went on with their shouting. "You should _apologize_ you know! Then you can go back to your arguing!"

The men turned to see a young bow yelling at them and they irrupted. Alcohol induced tongues flew back at the boy, only to have him return with twice the venom. Kaoru could only blink, but Kenshin tried to step in to at least calm Yahiko, his attempt only failed in the end. 

Tae came running with a worried look playing across her face --fights were not good for business. "I'm sorry, but we'd prefer not to have trouble in here . . ."

"Shaddup! Women should know their place!" 

Kenshin instantly grabbed his hilt in an angered gesture when the man backhanded tae, and she went flying backwards. Luckily, she was caught before more harm could be done. "Careful now." 

"Tae!" Everyone's attention focused on the man who rescued Tae from a meeting with the ground. Kenshin slowly released his hand from the hilt, dropping it to his side.

"Hey, now. Democaracy exist for the weak, you know. You guys are the _worst_ examples of freedom fighters I've ever seen." It was the man that Kenshin noticed before talking. He stood tall, with spiked hair, very similar to Yahiko's but wrapped in a red cloth tie. "Unless, of course, you're thinking of some _other_ freedom. Maybe you're for the freedom to get drunk and cause shitloads of trouble. That sound about right to you?"

The men were no more pleased at the new stranger than they were at Yahiko and another screaming match ensued. Kenshin felt like that's all he had been doing today, listening to people bicker. But the taller, young man spoke of a more genuine truth and he seemed angrier with their political side than the fact they hit a woman. Eventually the man was challenged to a fight, and he accepted it happily.

Kenshin followed the crowd that gathered outside to watch, just in case some serious matters took place. All Kaoru could do was blink, not fully understanding what just had occurred. "Wow. This just keeps getting weirder."

"Maybe sessha should stop them?"

Yahiko smirked --the idiots deserved any pain coming to them. "Hey, if they wanna fight, they wanna fight."

The younger fighter brushed off their insults and even was _kind_ enough to offer them a free shot. Everyone thought he would regret it when the other man aimed his punch, armed with a suntetsu, a hidden weapon easily concealed in the hand.

Kaoru cried that it was not fair to use concealed weapons, while the other men scoffed that a suntestu was meant to be hidden, so there was not point to her gripping. Kenshin passively agreed but noticed something they did not about the young fighter. "They tell the truth, however, it appears to have no effect."

"Tch." The tall man pulled away, looking rather unaffected by the other man's attempts to inflict injury. "You used a suntetsu and I didn't feel it at all."

The drunk brawler screamed in pain as his arm twisted, Kenshin knew then the street fighter was not in the normal class, he was more stronger than most. With a flick of one finger, the boy sent the other man flying backwards, and he frowned at his lack of effort. "Man, I bought into a boring fight."

Kaoru and Yahiko were stunned but the down man's friends grew angry, and one pulled a concealed blade. Kenshin set into action by placing his hilt into the man's back in a suggestive manner, keeping a calm tone as he spoke. "I can tolerate drunks causing disturbances. However, if you draw that sword, I will have to take appropriate measures."

Kenshin further instructed the suddenly scared man to leave the premises after paying his bill, quickly. The man scurried out as they dragged their unconscious friend behind --thanks to the young street fighter. Tae thanked the man for his help but he shrugged it off declaring he liked to fight, it was no big deal. Before Kenshin and the others could return to their interrupted meal, the fighter called to them. "Oh, yeah. You okay, Senkaku-san? How's that head of yours?"

Kenshin blinked. "It's nothing serious."

The man smirked down at Kenshin. "Yeah, I figured. It'd be really stupid to not dodge on purpose, and get hurt badly, wouldn't it."

__

'Did I miss something?' Kaoru blinked. "Huh?"

"You knew she'd be hit by the bottle if you didn't block it." Kaoru and Yahiko looked up to Kenshin, while the man pointed in his direction. "So you didn't dodge and used your head as a shield, right?"

The man was better than Kenshin thought if he noticed that, he decided to play innocent. "You over estimate my ability."

"Huh, modest, too." The man smirked again, raising a fist in a mock punch. "I like you, how's about we fight. It'll be fun, I swear . . ."

"No thank you."

"Hmm, well, if you ever change your mind, just say so. You'll find me over at the old long house on the edge of town." The man turned to walk away and waved. "Later."

The blaring Aku symbol on the back of the man's white shirt caught their attention. Kaoru wondered if that meant he was a good guy or a bad guy, Yahiko just thought it meant bad taste. Kenshin knew him to be an interesting man, and also knew it would not be the last they saw him. 

But they were brought out of their musings when Tae said he forgot to pay the bill . . .

*

The rest of the meal was luckily undisturbed and quite pleasant. The atmosphere at the Akabeko was very enjoyable when there were no screaming dunks in the background. Kenshin did not mind if they decided to come back again, and the hostess, Tae-dono, was a very lovely woman.

Kaoru sipped her coffee and glanced at Yahiko. "Will you just try it at least?"

Yahiko sniffed the unidentifiable liquid in the cup, "It smells funny."

"Argh! Your so irritating sometimes." She turned her attention to the quiet rurouni. "Tell him its okay, Kenshin, he only listens to you."

"Oro?"

"Fine." Yahiko huffed and gulped down a mouth full, only to spit it out back again because it was scolding hot. "Bleh, your tryn' to kill me!"

Kaoru giggled. "You idiot."

Kenshin chuckled as he tasted some of his own drink, coffee had never been his favorite but Kaoru-dono seemed to enjoy the foreign mix. He was more of a rice cracker and green tea sort of man. Tae shuffled up to their booth, sitting down next to Kaoru. "How was everything?"

"Wonderful as usual, Tae-san." Kaoru smiled. "Don't you think, Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded and Tae grinned at the couple sharing significant glances. She leaned over to Kaoru and whispered in her ear. "So, when are you two getting married?"

Kaoru sputtered, while Yahiko snickered, and Kenshin felt like dying. 

"Oro?!"

*

To be continued . . .

*

****

Next Chapter- "Girls" out on the town with Yahiko. *Snicker* You'll see . . .

****

Author's Notes- Sorry, I apologize for getting a little overboard on the Sano scene, I just pretty much rewrote it with minor changes. I took out a lot of the dialogue so it would not get _too_ boring, but that scene in the manga is really cool. So, as you can see, Genzai-sensei and his granddaughters did not come along for lunch, plus the granddaughters do not even _exist_ in the manga, and Genzai is a very, very minor character in the manga. I only remember seeing him a few times, and he's kind of a dirty old man. Anyway, the whole Sanosuke fight with the drunk men was about the same, only minor differences. That's about it, I think.

Sorry for not updating like I usually do, but I'm writing two stories and they caught up with each other. So, my updates will range from one week to two weeks, unless somethin' critical happens in life. *Shrug* it happens sometime . . .

**__**

IMPORTANT- *Throws confetti, toots on a horn* Yeah! RuoKen has _officially_ been picked up by Viz; the latest Shonen Jump (issue #7) gives details and pretty pictures from the manga series. I've already got all 28 volumes in Japanese but this just makes it much easier to read and more attainable for people like you! So, they say it will be released in November. Far away, but it's a start. Personally, I think Kenshin looks much better in the manga, not to mention a better story line. Anyway, go out and buy it!

Thank you for reading, and bearing with my story line!

*

Reviewers- Thank you all!

****

Icegal- Kaoru's cooking is always a classic in fan fiction writing, right along with Akane from Ranma.

****

MysticPrincessMoonlight- I think 'sessha' is awesome too, it makes the rurouni. "Gozaru" is a suffix conjugation for "to be" or can be roughly translated as "...so says this humble person". I've got all of the terms on my web site if you want a more in depth look too.

****

Jaina- Thanx!

****

forbitten- Kaoru: _I_ think there needs to be more fluff . . .*Looks at Kenshin* Get over here, Rurouni!

Kenshin: *Gulp* Ororoo . . .

****

Lucrecia LeVrai- Ah, I love you! Thank you, but I must say, I'm pleased with the amount of reviewers I have now, but more is always good.

****

bonessasan- Yahiko's a little twerp that will be doing a lot of interrupting in this story. *Snicker* Sometimes you just want to strangle him!

****

vindemon64- Detail is always a good thing, although I could put in a lot more. I'm just lazy . . . Anyway, I think it will still be a couple of chapters before Yahiko discovers Kenshin's secret. Thanx!

****

KatsyKat- *Sigh* you had me scared there for a sec, I thought you hated it. You might not be pleased with this chapter but thank you for reading!

*

Thanx!

****


	7. Shichi

****

Notes- Your author has snapped, bit the bucket, and came to her senses. I have finally deleted the chapters I had completed for this fic, but I am keeping the ones already posted up, even if it conflicts with my better judgement. Therefore, I lied about this chapters contents, it will be different because the original chapter I deleted is gone, I say! The past chapters were written _months_ ago and I only had time to put them through a simple grammar check, and after finally reading them again, I decided they sucked. So, I'm starting from scratch, and one day I will go back and revise the previous six. This chapter might not be spectacularly better, but it's a slight improvement on the original. So, this is my explanation on why I was late in posting, so do not hit me too hard, please… It's only because of your nice reviews that I did not trash this fic completely, really it is…

*

****

Chapter Summary- Questions answered by an unexpected guest, and a dojo girl's folly resulting in some R&R…

****

IMPORTANT- The story's plot is based on the MANGA, not that sometimes times _scary_ anime version.

Disclaimer- My parents bought me a pony for my birthday instead of RuoKen, therefore, I'm stuck with the pony I wanted when I was eight, and I don't own Kenshin… *Sniffle*

*

__

"You are the one who deserves the symbol for Aku on your back… or, no. That dishonor should belong to patriots like myself."

-Himura Kenshin to Hiruma Kihei - Manga Volume II, Chapter VII

*

****

Chapter Seven- Uchiagehanabi 

The under kimono and binding bandages were the first to go on, next the light coloured gi, threadbare from years of wear and numerous tangos with the wash. The hakama was then stepped into; tying the obi around, making sure it was securely in place, dark blue material fitting tightly against the waist. White tabi socks were slipped into place, along with a quick brush and flip of the hair, pitch tresses set to the normal high fashion. Training gear, bundle the night before, snuggly tied to a boken, was hoisted over a shoulder. Kamiya Kaoru glanced in the mirror, and nodded --she was ready for a day of practice.

She stepped out into the quiet Dojo's grounds, everything thing still and waiting with nervous anticipation. The last exciting thing had happened only days ago and they seemed to be waiting for more, welcoming any disturbance. For normal Tokyo dwellers it would have been enough ruckus to last a decade, but for someone who housed interesting guests, it was almost normal. Ever since Kenshin had arrived at the dojo, odd occurrences had taken place --almost a normal routine was set for the bizarre. First the fake Battousai incident, then the real hitokiri materializes, the arm forces threatens them on the street, a Yakuza pickpocket manages to sneak in, and the last scene, the odd man at the Akabeko knocking out a man with the flick of his finger. Since then, all had been quiet at the Kamiya dojo.

Kaoru sighed when she walked out into the late morning heat, the air with a hint of humidity, reminding her the summer months were soon approaching. Practices in such weather was always difficult --she glanced at her only student who was crouched on the engawa, Yahiko would only complain more in the months to come, summer would be another obstacle of patients. 

The floorboards beneath her creaked, followed by a dull thump, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Yahiko fiddling, getting more aggravated by the second. She shook her head, closing the distance between the two silently, and dropped her training bag to the ground, creating a similar thunderclap to Yahiko's pounding. 

The boy jumped. Startled, he looked up to see his instructor, donned and dressed for a sparring match. "You scared me, busu!"

Kaoru smirked and plopped down next to the boy, pleased she managed to get a jump out of the brash student. "What's the problem?"

The descendent samurai snorted. "You!"

"Not me, you baka!" The somber morning mood was loosing fast to irritation, and she raised a hand to rub at her temples, willing away the troubles. Today was definitely going to be a good day to practice, the poor, unsuspecting students at neighboring dojos would never know what hit them when she took out her stress that afternoon. "What are you messing with?"

"Nothing." The glare the older women shot, told him he should redirect his thinking pattern and he sheepishly handed her the source of his worries, looking rather defeated. "It's broke."

Kaoru turned and inspected the marred sandal in her hand, wondering how so much noise could be caused over such a little, harmless thing. "Were you trying to fix it, or break down my house?"

"I tried, but nothin's workin'."

The poor, mauled shoe had definitely seen better days, and there was no way she would be able to fix it either. She turned and shrugged. "Maybe Kenshin can fix it."

"Probably." Hatefully, he eyed the cursed sandal, and sat with his legs dangling from the engawa as the heated wind pricked on his vexation more. "He does everything perfectly."

Kaoru could only agree, and nod. "Hai."

Pondering the rurouni, Yahiko kicked his legs a few times, and leaned back onto his palms. He had watched the man religiously since the day he arrived, and had never seen the red head falter once, not even when Busu was spitting fire and stone --That, had always intimidated him. "Ne, Kaoru?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru let the sandal drop to her side and land on the wood boards, until later there was no hope for the damages.

"Kenshin is good with the sword --well, everything he does-- but why?" Yahiko sat up and perched on his arms, resting in his lap. The question had bothered since the first day he met the man, but Kenshin was not the type who passed around answers like they were Ohagi. "He couldn't of been a rurouni all his life, and pick up all that skill, ya' know."

"…Uh." The little samurai was smarter than the average child was --she had to give him that for picking up on fine details. There was a very good explanation for Kenshin's abilities, but she knew very well that it was not her place to tell Yahiko that he was boarding with the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. It was a thought she had a hard time comprehending herself, and how in the world would a child take the situation, brat or not.

"You think maybe he's runnin' from the law?" The sparkle and gleam Yahiko's eyes glowed were a bit unnerving when associated with the words coming out of his mouth. Kaoru abruptly stood, and grabbed for her training gear --his inquisitive nature was starting to get a little _too_ exact, and she decided to leave while she still had a chance. "Hey! Where ya' goin'?"

"I have to teach at another dojo today." Kaoru jumped to the ground, thudding lightly, and smiled back at the boy. "Make sure everything is clean when I get back."

Yahiko gaped slightly as his instructor exited the dojo …but if he knew better, it actually looked like she had bolted for dear life.

*

"Yahiko."

The said boy shifted to his side, rolling on the engawa's hard wood surface, wincing scantily when his joints did not agree with the sudden movement, and looked over to the accustomed voice. The rurouni was coming through gates, armed full of market supplies --he had been gone all day shopping again, like usual. "Hey, Kenshin."

Kenshin walked up to the porch, and placed the items on the ground, straightening again, he briefly stretched his joints from the previous weight. "You look a little bored, Yahiko."

He shrugged and placed himself into a sitting position, he did not need to tell the man he had been sleeping in that same spot since Busu had run off early in the afternoon. "No one was here all day."

"Kaoru-dono did not take you to the other dojo?"

"She kinda ran off in a hurry." 

"Aa." The older man took a seat next to the younger, and leaned against a post. "Well then, you can come with me to pick Kaoru-dono up later."

"I thought you weren't gonna pick her up today?" Yahiko slumped back to the ground, spreading his arms and legs out along the timber surface. He was truly bored with the whole cycle, and as simple as it was, a walk through town to pick Busu up, was better than nothing.

Kenshin noted his anxious behavior for a few moments, and smiled slightly with knowledge. "Sessha thinks a change of plans is in order."

Sliding of the wood planks, he hoisted up the market items over his shoulder again, and headed for inside. Yahiko stifled a yawn, and slowly drew himself upright to follow the other, lazily stumbling behind.

The rest of the afternoon ticked by slowly as it had done in the past few weeks. Kenshin and Yahiko quickly cleared away the supplies and quietly waited before it was time for them to leave. Kenshin busied himself with mundane chores, sweeping the engawa, tidying the garden, checking the Dojo's ground, and others of the likes, including the repair of Yahiko's defective sandal. He had sent Yahiko to wipe down the Dojo's floors, a task that would be expected of Kaoru-dono to be complete. The boy, of course, moped a little, but completed it rather quickly so he could be done with the hated deed.

Before departing, Kenshin retreated for his room, and dug through his belongings. A tiny smile quirked his lips when he finally found the bundle containing his left over savings from wandering. He briskly counted the sen before shuffling the contents into his purse, and exited the room again, intent on making a small stop before picking up the kendo instructor.

*

Yahiko frowned upon the man as they headed towards the neighboring dojo. Kenshin had stopped at the market and left Yahiko to wait on the outer skirts till he came back, and worst of all, he had not told him what for. When Kenshin came back, he was empty handed, with no explanation what so ever. He had just smiled the usual way, and carried on walking, disregarding the boys irritation. 

The raspy, scrapping sound of Kenshin's sandals were the only movements heard as they walked through the streets, leaving Yahiko in almost silence as he contemplated. They moved their way through the residential streets, family houses, tiny huts, small stands and the occasional dojo that littered the way, all in a winding path to their destination. Although, most of the old Dojo's were transformed into homes, a need for the arts had dwindled away, just like the old era, making way for the new. 

Somehow though, Yahiko had found himself living amongst the old, dwelling in a dojo that taught ancient sword arts, and coexisting with a man that was a mirror image of the previous era. But somehow that was wrong, the Kasshin Ryu was an art that instructed not to kill, and the rurouni carried a non killing Sakabatou, they were complete opposites of the previous era, but traditional in a since that made him feel proud all the same.

Traditional was a word that could describe Kenshin almost perfectly, if it were not for his choice weapon. The man did everything properly, acted accordingly right down to his speech patterns and mannerisms. Yahiko scuffed, and kicked a stone in front of him, if anything the traditional air to him had made him stubborn and anti-social. Which had brought Yahiko back to the reason of his griping, Kenshin had not budged on his resolve to tell him about what he bought at the market, and to a ten year old child it was annoying.

Yahiko's train of thought was disturbed when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked up out of his hazy daydream to the impassive face of Kenshin, then slowly the man smiled down at him when he finally got his attention. "You are to young to be looking like that, Yahiko."

The boy shuffled his feet below him, giving the elder a bewildered look. "What do ya' mean?"

"You looked as if you were in deep thought, worrying about the end of the world." Kenshin removed his hand from the boys shoulder, and placed it back in its customary position, tucked in the folds of his navy gi. "Or, you were trying to figure out what I bought at the market."

Yahiko's mouth gapped open, as if he was partially disoriented. "But…"

"Anyway," Kenshin continued, an amused smile lighting his face, he knew it was bothering the boy, but he did not intend on revealing his little purchase just yet. After a quick nod, He turned and motioned to a building in front of them, that was vaguely familiar to the boy. "We are here."

Yahiko sheepishly nodded and dragged behind as they headed for the dojo, he was a fool if he thought Kenshin was oblivious to his seething --the man was smart and quick, simple as that. 

The dojo was one Kaoru had brought him to shortly after he was under her care, he had simply watched and soaked up his future in sword arts that day. Now it had been over two weeks since he had started training, and despite the hostile instructor, he loved every minute of it. They entered quickly, paid their respects to the old building, and made way inside to look for Kaoru, tired from a day of teaching.

Kenshin frowned when they finally spotted Kaoru, as a member of the dojo led the way over to her for them. She was huddled on the ground, flushed from her obvious workout, but the feeble wince that crossed her face made him worry slightly. When she finally spotted the two, her features were a little surprised as expected, because she was meaning to return home on her own that day. 

"Kenshin, what are you doing here?"

Kenshin briefly nodded his thanks to the boy who brought them inside, and turned his sights on the girl still sitting on the ground. "It looks like it was a good idea we decided to come today, Kaoru-dono."

Yahiko picked up on the words, and tore his sights of the Dojo's hall, and interesting weapons lining the walls. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

Kneeling to the ground, Kenshin looked over the dojo girl, trying to calculate the problem that was nagging his better instincts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kaoru felt a little uneasy over the intense stare the man was giving her, and looked at the ground to her ankle, seeking refuge. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, Kaoru-chan, how's the injury?" A tall man --dressed as a dojo member-- walked up to the trio, obviously in concern as he crouched down to her level. Kenshin's frowned deepened, he had _knew_ something was amiss the moment he saw her.

"It's better, Sensei." She smiled a little, but it was a little pathetic in her attempt to ward off the obvious. "Please, don't worry about it."

The man shook his with a rueful smile, and turned to Kenshin, the man he recognized as Kaoru's companion on previous visits. "Himura-san, our dear Kaoru-chan had a bit of an accident today, and as you can see --she's not taking it seriously."

"What happened?"

"During training she twisted her ankle." Kaoru pouted and looked off to the side, the sensei continued, amused by her brooding. "But, it's not that bad. Just make sure she stays off of it for a day or two."

Kaoru crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm fine already!"

"Right…" The man stood, as did Kenshin, while in the background Yahiko snickered over his instructor's fault. "I can trust you to see that she does as ordered, Himura-san."

A quick farewell and bow was exchanged between them, and the sensei went back to his class to teach. Kenshin turned, and stood silent for a few moments, trying to assess the situation. Kaoru was not going to go down with a fight, and she was going to make it hard on herself before she admitted help was needed, even if Kenshin was willing to do anything for her in a heartbeat. 

"Yahiko." Kenshin had his mind set, and a little bit of plan was needed in order to get the girl to comply. "Carry Kaoru-dono's gear while sessha assist her."

Before Kaoru could budge, the rurouni was helping her to her feet. The remote injury was not going to get the best of her, scowling she pushed his hands away. "Kenshin, I'm fine!"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru was level to the ground, but once pressure was applied to the ankle, she winced when pain reverberated through her leg. Of course, Kenshin noticed her falter and steadied her, placing a light grip on her shoulder when she started to waver. "But you might need some help."

"Jeez, Kaoru, just let the poor man help you already!" Sighing irritably, Yahiko hoisted the girl's belongings over his shoulder, and finally shot the unruly girl a glare.

Kaoru glared right back, then sighed, letting the older man aid her by using him as support while she gimped her way out of the Dojo hall. It hurt, and walking all the way home was not going to be fun, but living with men she felt the need to impress so she would not be treated like a frangible porcelain doll, or give them an excuse to treat her in such a dainty way. 

When they were out of the Dojo's gates, Kenshin confounded Kaoru when he detached her arm and walked in front of the girl, then he confused her more when he got to his knees, back facing her direction. "Sessha will carry you back, Kaoru-dono."

Frowning, she shifted her weight onto the better foot. "You're not serious."

"Very serious." Kenshin rested his chin on his palm that was hitched on his knee, looking back at Kaoru his frown curved upward into a half smirk of sorts. "Your not walking home on that foot, whether you like it or not."

Kaoru blinked --yes, he was _very_ serious to take on that tone of manner. Her attempt to get out of the situation was going to be futile much to any embarrassment. Still, she was not going down without one more round. "You can't make me."

Yahiko rolled his eyes --honestly, his instructor could be more childish than he ever was sometimes. "Yes, we can --right, Kenshin?"

Agreeing, Kenshin nodded and Kaoru sighed disdainfully, throwing her arms up in the air --but that was a mistake. The action put a little too much weight onto the bad ankle, and she subsequently cringed while Yahiko grabbed her arm, saving her from falling in a very unladylike crash.

In the end, Kaoru was dejected to being carried home on Kenshin's back, good thing for her the dojo was not that far away --only being minutes away. Finally relaxing a little, she let her head drop on his shoulder and try to tolerate the ride home. It was easy for Kenshin to carry a small girl, her apologies and mild protest were brushed aside --just grateful his stern approach worked in the end.

*

Kaoru shifted her cushions on the porch, closely watching the rurouni and wondering what was the cause of his traipsing around in the herb garden. When they had gotten home, Kenshin placed her on engawa after Yahiko grumbled, getting her some sitting cushions to lie on. Since then, he had not let her move an inch, and padded over to the garden, plucking a few tiny plants here and there. The treatment he was bestowing was very amicable, but she was just not use to the attentive conduct, not even her father had been so kind --especially if it was an injury related to training.

Her eyes followed the man when he disappeared inside, only to come out twenty minutes later with a bowl of unidentifiable contents and other items in tow. Silently, he placed the items in front of her and kneeled behind them, raising his face to give her a pleasant smile. "This might help the pain, Kaoru-dono."

The smell of the goo in the bowl was not very charming, and Kaoru wrinkled her nose in distaste. "What is it?"

"A salve that sessha used a long time ago." Kenshin stirred the ointment one more time, dipping a finger in to test the consistency, and nodded when assured it was correct. "Will you let me?"

Kaoru blinked, not really sure by what he meant, but then she saw him gesturing to her ankle, and nodded permission. Kenshin placed the affected foot on his knee and removed her tabi, sitting it on the side. For a few moments he inspected her swollen ankle, and concluded it was nothing serious but her slight cringes alerted him that she was in a little pain. 

The cream Kenshin applied was cool and thick; almost immediately leaving a tingling feeling that gradually heated the skin. Kaoru was not in much discomfort, but the administrations were definitely relieving, dissolving any signs of irritation. "Kenshin, it's working rather well."

Setting the bowl aside, he smiled, and nodded once. "Good."

Kaoru offered a warm smile to match, leaning back on her palms. "Where did you learn to make such a thing?"

Kenshin slowly blinked once, then twice, forgetting Kaoru's ankle placed on his knee. Insinuating chords drawing to the forefront of his mind, slight glows of a very past story, everything hitting him very consciously and his hands stilled in reaction. Submerged memories became too alive at that simple question, flashes he usually tip toed around carefully to keep away the sting of the world. 

They were glimpses of a remote, minuscule village, his former position there, and his former life with someone exceedingly dear. Thoughts a pained person does not wish to dwell upon to often, if not at all.

"Kenshin…" He blinked a few times out of his lapse, and returned to the worried Kaoru-dono. "Are you okay?"

Kaoru frowned at his half-hearted response, a slow nod of the head, and then taking up his task of her forgotten ankle. Sedulously, he massaged away the last of any pain, wishing away the troubles for her in a constant motion. She watched as he quietly continued --before for a few moments he had blurred away, and almost seemingly froze. Looking as if he had forgotten where he was, looking as if he was… sad.

"Sessha was a medicine man of sorts… an apothecary…"

Kaoru eyes flicked to his, jarring her out of her own lost thoughts, but he was continuing with the caressing, and avoiding her questioning stare completely. His hushed mumble was obviously an answer to her question of earlier, but it left her wanting to seek more answers, more details. 

Kaoru took another long look at the rurouni and shook her head in defeat, even if she asked he would find a way to dance around the truth like usual. The occasional direct inquiry was always left tactfully unanswered, and the subject quickly changed when it came to him, especially about the past.

__

'Demo… Kenshin An apothecary?'

Biting her lip, she diverted her gaze to an uninteresting tree on the other side of the grounds. One would think they knew everything about the man when he was identified as Hitokiri Battousai, like that would solve the puzzle pieces of his life. But that was wrong, he had just admitted something that was completely opposite of his other undertakings before she had met him. A medicine man of all things, it was somehow ironic.

There was so much she did not know about him, he was truly an enigma once one took time to think about it, and now was the time she was realizing the mystery, only to desire the truths behind it.

__

'What other surprises do you have for me, Kenshin?'

*

Once again, Kaoru found herself as a prisoner on the engawa, lazing around on cushions that had been brought out for her. The previous night had been utterly quiet; Kenshin had finished with his attentions to her leg, and excused himself for dinner preparations. Silent as he was, Kenshin would not let her move around the dojo too much, and she found herself being carried a few times before bed. Very sweet, tender and all, but annoying when the man never said a word, and looked in a rather doleful mood. 

She sighed, and rolled to the side, the man was so stubborn sometimes she wondered how she had even gotten him to agree on living with her in the first place. She knew it was not proper to be so curious about his private affairs, but Kenshin was somebody she viewed very differently, apart from everyone else. She recognized it herself, and sometimes pondered on the secret thought, wondering what it could lead too.

Muffled snickering drew Kaoru of her haze of musing, and she turned her head to the sound that distinctly reminded her of Yahiko. Sure enough, he was across the yard, hovering over the rurouni --both looking a little suspicious for her better judgment. _'What are they doing?'_

The elder reached into his gi's pockets, and revealed a few interesting items in his hand. Kneeling to the ground, he quickly produced a spark, and threw one of the colourful trinkets into the air. Kaoru abruptly sat up, dumfounded, when the item popped and blew into tiny pieces. 

"Kenshin?" Grinning, the said man turned to her, and nodded, starting to get off the ground. _'Why are they playing with fire crackers?'_

Standing, Kenshin reached into his gi again, and handed Yahiko the rest of the fire hazards. After relaying a few quick instructions, and a wink, he walked over to the waiting Kaoru. "Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

"What in the world are you doing?" 

"It's not really the season for fire works right now." Kenshin shrugged, taking a seat next to the curious girl. "But he looked very bored yesterday, so sessha bought some for him on the way to pick you up."

"But why fire crackers?"

The bearer of exploding balls of fire shrugged again. "All boys like fire works, do they not?" 

"All boys like anything do with fire." Kaoru nodded, smiling as Yahiko lit another cracker, and tried throwing it up into the sky as high as he could --not as high as Kenshin did, but amusing enough. Anxiously, she clasped her hands together, trying to move closer to the fun. "I want to try one."

"Wait." Kenshin lightly clasped her arm, before she could get away, and Kaoru smiled sheepishly, knowing better than trying to escape the wrath of Kenshin. "Let me have a look at your ankle first, Kaoru-dono."

"Fine." The dojo girl sighed, and plopped back on the engawa.

Tilted his head this way and that, Kenshin inspected the ankle for a few moments, after thoroughly assured the dainty leg was good enough to walk upon, he lifted his head, giving her an affirmed smile. "It's better --just take it easy." 

Kaoru went for the 'feign shock' approach. "You mean you're _actually_ going to let me move off this cursed porch?"

"It was not that bad, was it?" Kaoru shot him a halfhearted glare, and he chuckled softly. "Hai, Kaoru-dono, but be careful."

With that approval, Kaoru leapt --cautiously-- off the mock prison to join Yahiko, and his new exploding toys, the read head soon to follow. In a way it astonished Kaoru, seeing the man allowing himself partake in a childish activity, and seemingly full heartily enjoying the banter. 

The night before Kenshin had been very serious, and a bit gloomy after patching her up, not to mention keeping an eye on her every tick of the clock, making sure she did not damage her injury any further. It was a bit galling, but she allowed her houseguest to worry over her, and she knew better than to try and cross his stubborn ways. But know he seemed in better spirits, and she was elated about the small change.

She had grown to care for the man over a small months time, in a way she had not cared for someone in a long time, and last night showed her maybe he did too, in his own silent, little way. 

One could never hope so much.

*

Yahiko was immensely enjoyed by Kenshin's purchase of firecrackers, he found out that had been the cause of the man's secretiveness the day before, and that is what the sneaky man bought at the market while he was made to wait. He was also delighted the rurouni turned out to be not so stern, and knew how to join in on the antics when deemed appropriate. 

It was now approaching the mid-afternoon --Kaoru mewled over a kendo book, Yahiko snacked on onigiri, and Kenshin diligently sipped his tea-- everything very quiet and serene. As they sat in the sitting room, recovering from the day's earlier fun, the boys slipped the occasional grin and knowing chuckle at one another. Kaoru gently smiled while she read her book, aware of the twos gestures --she too, had relished in the game.

To the slight mockery of the perfect day, Kenshin pursed his lips together at the ominous feeling stabbing at the senses of training. With an inward sigh, he placed the teacup back on the chabudai, and lifted himself off the ground. "We have a guest."

"Huh?" Yahiko and Kaoru lifted their heads at the unexpected announcement, but the man was already walking past the shoji door, on to the engawa. "W-wait, Kenshin! What's wrong?"

"Sessha felt his ki radiating… it was radiating so brightly that it could not be hidden." Following the redhead, Kaoru blinked, not understanding his explanation, almost as if it was babble. Then he slid open the door to the dojo's entrance and continued. "An almost foolishly strong fighting spirit."

Kaoru stopped, and blinked again, Yahiko bumping into her from behind --now everything about Kenshin's odd behavior made sense. In the craning sun the man from the Akabeko stood at her entrance, armed with a suspicious bundle, complete with a smirk and a tone of confidence. "I came here to fight you."

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat as stark realization set in. "It's him!"

"Sessha thought it would be you." Kenshin stood ground, calmly as ever, even with a trivial smile worn on his features. "But sessha believes that this fight has been declined."

"I don't have a choice. I was hired this time around, so I can't back out. Besides…" The aku clad man stepped forward, not worrying the rurouni in the slightest. "It should be fun to fight against Himura Battousai."

Kenshin tensed with battle anticipation, the others froze at the man's words.

With the knowledge of the Himura Kenshin's biggest secret, Sagara Sanosuke stepped into their lives with a precursor of an unstoppable fight.

*

To be continued…

*

****

Next Chapter- Sagara Sanosuke pounds his way into the Kamiya dojo.

****

Author's Notes- Hmm… the only difference between the manga and the anime I can think about for this chapter is a little bit of a time change, well actually, it was big time change. Between the time they first saw Sano and when he came to the dojo for a fight was two weeks, yep, that's right, two weeks --not a day. In that time, Sano was researching Kenshin and he even went all the way to Kyoto to dig up some facts on Battousai. He gives some big speech about how he knows about his career and blah, blah, but he does not know why Ken is a now a rurouni. This is also when Yahiko finally learns Kenshin is Hitokiri Battousai. 

This fight is ten times better in the manga, folks. I recommend you snatch up the first two volumes to read it, or even look at the pictures. The anime butchered this fight, along with Aoshi's too --Heck, the first season's fights were awful. I might be harsh, but this what I believe, sorry. Although, the fight between Battousai and Saitou is completely awesome! I love those episodes --yes, I own every single animated version of RuoKen except for the very last episode. Oh well. *Sniffs at the memory of the Greek tragedy OAV* I'm so glad that's how RuoKen did _not_ end in the manga... 

Thank you all for reading this far, and bearing with your disgruntle author. Please review, good or bad…

*

****

Glossary-

__

Hai- 'Yes', also said when agreeing with something.

__

Kaoru-dono- 'Miss Kaoru', more polite and outdated version of 'Kaoru-san/sama', only Kenshin uses this.

__

Sessha- Kenshin's archaic way of saying 'I', instead of using 'Watashi', 'Ore' and so on.

__

Aa- It's kind of like 'yes', men usually say it when they are agreeing with something. Kenshin says it a lot.

__

Ohagi- Fine read bean paste covered with glutinous rice, shaped to be round when done. It is an old Japanese confectionery of sort --it's sweet.

__

Chabudai- Japanese low table; think of the one the Saotomes and Tendos are always eating at/hitting each other with/breaking in two… 

__

Apothecary- One that prepares and sells drugs and other medicines; a pharmacist. This is what Himura did as a cover for when he was hiding in Otsu with Tomoe.

__

Engawa- Porch like structure surrounding the Kamiya residence --again, think of the Tendo dojo.

__

Uchiagehanabi- Sky rocket (firework). 

*

Review Peoples --Thank you all!

****

MysticPrincessMoonlight- Sorry about the lack of fluff, and making you wait. But, I'd say around the Kyoto arc is when there will be a whole bunch of fluffiness to pass around. ^^

****

bonessasan- Aren't we _all_ hopeless romantics? *School girl giggle*

****

vindemon64- As always, thank you for your review. *Sigh* this one did not have enough "action", but I think it was better than the last. This chapter was bit more of a… introspective one, maybe? *Shrug* 

****

Lady Kei- Thank you for reviewing, I like to know somebody is at least reading it *grin* Anyway, I'm glad you think I'm keeping them in character, I try very hard at that aspect, at least. Ah, and you also got what I was doing too, the whole 'tempting' you with bits of tiny fluff thing. Ken and Kao have only known each other for a month so far in the story, so it's not like they can be all huggin' all over each other yet. So I throw in _bits_ of fun, but not too much. 

****

KatsyKat- *Giddiness* I'm tickled you actually liked the last chapter, yah! I hated it… *Cough* Ahem, anyway, you picked up on what I was trying to create in the last chapters plot, so that's very cool. *Gives you cyber candy* Thanx for the reviews!

****

Andreyla Dragon- Ah, 'Kiff' --I remember that word from England when I lived there, the Brits did not use it, but another transfer student did. I thought it was nifty. Glad you enjoy my little project and hope you can get your hands on some Kenshin stuff, believe it or not, it's really hard to get it here too. It sucks.

*

Thanx!

__


End file.
